


Ignite

by Sarcastic_SourFOX



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Melinda May, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inhumans (Marvel), M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mission Fic, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tortured Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_SourFOX/pseuds/Sarcastic_SourFOX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When what's supposed to be a simple mission takes a supernatural turn, SHIELD must decide if the young man they find in a HYDRA cell is a threat or an ally.<br/>The spark who normally runs with wolves is currently fighting for his mind and for his life as his world crumbles around him in the wake of what HYDRA has done. Will he be able to help unite the supernatural and the inhuman, or will he be the one to burn them to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>**Tags will be added as they appear in the story**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this fic takes place just after the Nogitsune (season 3b) in Teen Wolf, and right after Maveth (beginning-ish of season 3) in Agents of Shield. I'm basically ignoring everything that happened past those two points...Derek is still moody and brooding in Beacon Hills, and the SHIELD team is sorta settled after getting Fitz and Coulson back from Maveth. So fair warning, there will be some spoilers up ahead if you haven't seen the shows up to those points.  
> This is my first two-fandom fic, so please let me know what you think of it!! I'm a bit stuck with my other fanfic right now, but I'm really determined to see this one through. It should be around 7 or so chapters...maybe a bit more, but not too much. I appreciate any and all feedback!! I do my own attempts at editing, so any mistakes are my own!

“Alright, here’s how this is going to go,” Phil said loudly as he stood in the center of the QuinJet and stared down the ring of agents surrounding him. “I’m going to repeat the plan one more time, because I’m positive at least one of you wasn’t listening the first three times and we can’t afford any surprises.” He turned and stared directly at Hunter.

“Wha—Hey now, I was listening!” Hunter replied, looking wounded. He glanced around, looking at the skeptical faces of Bobbi, Mack, Daisy and the rest. “Bloody traitors that what you lot are!” He muttered under his breath. “Do continue Coulson, I’m sure this one will be just as riveting as the last!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Phil sighed. “Agent May and I will take out the right watchtower while Bobbi and Hunter take out the left. We’ll meet in the middle and start placing the charges around the building. While we’re doing that, Daisy, Mack, and Fitz will head directly for the lab to start assessing exactly what Hydra’s been doing at this research facility. It’s supposed to be mostly abandoned except for one lab, so there shouldn’t be too many agents on the inside. Once we have the place rigged, we’ll salvage what we can, take anything alien or dangerous, and blow this thing to pieces.”

“I’ve already put all of their cameras on loops and the minute we land, their communications will be blocked as well. Our pieces have been set to a specific frequency, so we’ll still be able to hear each other,” Daisy said as she started handing out new ear pieces.

“Once we hear that those charges have been set, we all haul ass back to the QuinJet,” Mack said sternly, looking at Hunter. “No joy rides and no searching for booze in offices.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake! It was one time!” Hunter shouted as everyone laughed. “And you drank half of that Bourbon thank you very much.” He pointed his finger at Mack who was struggling to keep a straight face. 

“Alright people,” Phil said once they all settled down. “Let’s get this done.” 

 

* * *

 

“Fitz, please! I don’t understand why you have to go on this one!” Jemma said nervously as she watched him put on his vest. “Daisy and Mack are more then qualified to scan and send back data. It’s too dangerous! We have no idea what’s in there!”

“That’s the point, Jemma,” Fitz said, exasperated. “We don’t know what they’ve been researching, so there’s no what to prep Daisy and Mack on what to look for. They wouldn’t know which bits to focus on, so I’ll be there to do it for them. They scout, I scan. That’s how this works.”

“But I could—“

“No, Jemma,” Fitz said suddenly. “You’re not well enough yet. We just got you back, okay. Just—“ His voice softened and he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Just let me handle this one, alright?” 

Jemma nodded slowly, looking upset and frustrated. He stared at her for a moment, then removed his hand and continued prepping his gear. 

“You know, if we had a monkey, we could train him to go through the ventilation shafts and take pictures of the lab for us—“

“Really, Fitz?!” Jemma feigned annoyance, her lips twitching into a smile.

“There we go, finally. A smile.” Fitz said softly, smiling back briefly before he walked out of the room. 

“Be careful.” Jemma whispered to an empty room.

 

* * *

 

“You know, it really was only one time!” Hunter shouted as he popped up from behind the crates and shot off a few rounds. He saw one guard go down, but ducked as another started shooting back. “One time, one bottle!”

“I’m a little busy, Hunter!” Bobbi shouted back as she fought hand to hand with an agent a few feet away. “Just focus on keeping them from coming down that hallway!”

“I’m working on it!” He shot off a few more rounds, but more Hydra agents just kept coming. “How many of these guys are there?! Bob, I’m almost out of rounds here!”

“Here!” Bobbi dropped another agent and quickly made a grab for her bag. She ripped something out of one of the pockets and threw it to Hunter before reaching for her batons and slamming them into the next guy. 

“What the—“ Hunter dropped his now empty gun and lunged for whatever she had thrown him. “What is—wait is this a grenade?!” He looked closer at it. “WITHOUT THE PIN?!” 

“THROW IT HUNTER! NOW!”

“FUCKING HELL!!” Hunter threw it as fast and hard as he could down the hall and ducked for cover. Not even a second later, a blast shook the entire building. 

Bobbi slammed her batons into the last agent, who was distracted by the blast. She then stepped back, leaning against the wall and panting. Hunter stood slowly, brushing the dust off of his clothes and shaking it out of his hair. He blinked a few times before turning and glaring at his ex-wife.

“Are you still actively trying to kill me? I thought we had gotten past all that!” He said loudly.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Bobbi sighed.

“Dramatic?! YOU THREW A LIVE GRENADE AT MY BLODDY HEAD!!!” He shouted, waving his hands around.

“No, I threw a solution to our problem towards you. I knew you would catch it, I just didn’t think you’d spend that much time staring at it.” 

“SERIOUSLY?! Are you completely mental?” 

“Come on, we’ve got to meet the others,” she said, ignoring him as she pushed off the wall. “Grab a few guns and lets get out of here.”

He stared at her as she grabbed her bag and walked away, his hands still mid-air and his eye twitching. He lowered his arms slowly and began searching some of the agents for guns, muttering under his breath the whole time. He gave a small shout of triumph when he found one, and immediately checked to see if it was fully loaded. He frowned at the full mag, staring at the bright, almost white bullets. 

“What the hell? Are these…silver bullets?” 

 

* * *

 

“Alright, if the plans were correct, the lab should be just up ahead,” Daisy said confidently as she cleared the next corner and waved Mack and Fitz through. “Everyone has started setting the charges, so we’ve probably got about 40 minutes to get in there and get out.”

“Once I see the lab and know what we’re dealing with, I’ll be able to direct you guys on what to scan. We can triple our speed that way.” 

“Sounds good, Turbo. The sooner we get out of here, the better,” Mack said quietly.

“What, you can’t still be scared of alien tech?” Daisy said teasingly. “You’ve got an alien for a partner, I think it’s time to move on from that one.”

“Very funny, Tremors,” Mack remarked back. “And no, I’m not scared of the lab. I’m concerned about whatever frightened the Hydra agents enough to abandon this place. Think about it, we haven't seen any agents since we passed the ones at the entrance. It’s like a ghost town in here.”

“Maybe they’re all on break?” Fitz said hopefully.

“Uh-huh, lets go with that one.” Mack said sarcastically. 

“Hey guys, this is it,” Daisy said suddenly, pointing at the last door. She looked back at Mack, who nodded. “Alright, lets go!” 

She outstretched her hand and blasted the door open, Mack right behind her with his gun drawn. They burst into the room, ready for a fight, but were shocked to find no one. Fitz came in behind them, mouth opened as he stared at the room around them. It was stark white and nearly barren. There were a few shelves to the right that were filled with various jars and containers. The other side had a small desk with a few monitors on the wall in front of it that were all blank. There was what looked like a log book sitting on the desk, right next to a single computer. Mack walked over to the shelves while Daisy beelined for the computer. 

“This is strange,” Fitz muttered mostly to himself as he walked straight ahead to the solid, blank wall in front of him. “This almost looks like—“

“What the hell?!” Mack exclaimed, startling Fitz. 

“What is it?” Fitz asked, walking towards the man.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think I even want to know,” Mack murmured, stepping back farther so the scientist could get a better look. 

There were several jars that were filled with what looked like talons or claws. There were a few others that had some kind of purple flowers in them, and another jar had the same flower, but this one was yellow. 

Aconitum, Fitz’s mind provided, But why would Hydra want Wolfsbane? 

“Guys?” Daisy called, snapping Fitz out of his own mind and back to the present.

“What is it, Tremors?” Mack said as he made his way over to her and the computer. 

“I don’t think this is a lab,” she said slowly as she continued typing. “I think it’s some sort of prison.” She hit a few more buttons but stopped suddenly when whatever she did triggered a panel to start moving on the formerly blank wall that Fitz had been staring at. They all turned to look at it now.

“No, I think it’s much worse than that,” Mack said, shocked. “Much, much worse.” 

Half of the newly revealed wall held a startling array of weapons: knives, tasers, wires, chains, and more. They were all covered in dark, dried blood which stood out in stark contrast to the barren white surrounding them. Right next to those tools was a single door with a small, glass window in the middle. 

All three of them stayed still, barely moving to even breathe. 

“So,” Mack said suddenly, breaking the silence. “Who want’s to go check out the creepy window next to the torture devices?” 

No one said a word or moved.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Mack sighed as he rolled his shoulders and started walking towards the door. He hesitated only a moment before taking the last step an peering through the window. 

“What is it?” Fitz said carefully. “Mack?” 

“I think we’re going to need to get Coulson down here. He’s gonna want to see this.” 

“Mack, what do you see?” Daisy said as both she and Fitz started walking towards the door. 

“Nothing good,” he replied flatly, stepping back so they could glance in the window too. 

They gasped as they took in the sight before them. The room itself was like a dungeon, barely lit and made of dark, bloodstained brick. There were deep gouges on the walls, like something huge had tried to claw its way out. There was no bed, no sink, no windows to the outside. Nothing. Nothing except a single figure chained to the wall. He was young, maybe late teens early twenties. His tattered clothing hung loose on his thin frame, the remains of what might have been a red hoodie lay shredded on the ground around him. What shocked them the most were the scars. They were endless, covering every inch of visible skin, and they could only imagine that there were many still hidden. 

Daisy turned away, quickly stepping to the side and leaning up against the wall, trying to catch her breath. The room, no the building, shook lightly as she tried and failed to calm herself.

“Easy there, Tremors,” Mack said, stepping in front of her, trying to help calm her down. “Hey, listen, Coulson’s on his way okay? They’re going to wait to set the final charge until after we figure out what’s been going on here, okay? Look at me, Tremors. We’re going to find whoever did this.” 

“He’s just a kid! And they killed him!” She squeaked out, holding her head in her hands. “How could they do all that to a kid?!”

“Hey guys, you—uh—you might want to see this,” Fitz said suddenly, taking a step back and pointing into the room. 

“What is it?” Mack said, not quite willing to leave Daisy’s side until she had calmed down more. 

“I—Uh—I think Daisy’s little—um, tremor might have—uh—“

“Fitz! What’s wrong?” Mack demanded.

“Well,” Fitz said as he turned away from the window. “I think he’s awake.” 

“What?!” Both Mack and Daisy ran over to the window and peered in. 

“Oh shit.” “What the hell?” They said at the same time. 

“I think we need to get Coulson here. NOW.” Fitz said as they all started backing away from the door. 

The boy was awake, his eyes were wide open.

And glowing blue.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is more of a set up or establishing chapter. I'm sorry there's not a lot of Stiles just yet, but I promise he will be the focus in the next one!! Just bare with me for a bit!!  
> Any mistakes are my own, but if you find one that really bothers you, just let me know and I'll fix it right away!  
> I really appreciate all of your comments and kudos!! I helps me keep writing when I see that there are people enjoying my story!! Thank you for reading! :)
> 
>    
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Agents of Shield or to Teen Wolf!
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________

“Can everyone just shut it for a second!” Coulson shouted at the voices all trying to talk at the same time in his ear piece. The line went silent. “Much better. Now, can someone quickly tell me what the hell you all found?”

“Sir, that’s the problem,” Mack’s voice crackled over the line. “We’re not really sure what’s going on here. All we know is that this place was not just a research facility.”

“We found something—someone—down here, but they’re not—Um, they’re—“

“You and the rest of the team need to get down here, Sir,” Mack finished for Fitz. “Honestly, we don’t know what we’re dealing with, or even how to explain it.” 

Phil sighed and glanced over at May, who simply shrugged and nodded. He then turned to Bobbi and Hunter, who had both frozen halfway through setting the next charge in order to listen to other agents.

“Alright, Bobbi and Hunter, you two quickly set up the last two charges, but don’t arm them. May and I are going to head down towards the rest of the team to check out whatever it is that has them so panicked. Once those charges are set, come meet us down there,” Phil paused, glancing around the outside of the building. “There’s something off about this place.” 

He shook his head and started walking towards the entrance, May following close behind. Bobbi turned her attention to her bag, digging around in it until she found the last charge.

“Here, go set this last one up around back while I finish this one,” Bobbi said as she promptly handed the bundle to Hunter. He stared at it for a moment before sighing and sticking some of the part in his pockets so he had a free hand for his gun.

“If you ever want to have kids, I wouldn’t leave those pieces in your pants pockets,” Bobbi said casually, not looking up from her work.

“Christ!” Hunter exclaimed, frantically emptying his pockets. He turned and glared at her when she started laughing. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! Just remember, revenge is a bitch, Love.” He collected his things and started walking. 

Bobbi was still laughing when she finished setting the charge. She stood up and was dusting off her cloths when she heard a shout from Hunter.

“Hunter? Hunter!” She shouted in response. She grabbed her bag, pulling out her gun as she ran around the corner of the building. “Hunter what—“ she skidded to a halt right behind him. “What the hell happened here?” She whispered, taking in the carnage before her. 

The entire back wall of the building was a gaping hole, with bricks and bodies strewn about the ground. People in lab coats were mixed in with the remains of Hydra agents in full gear. Debris littered the ground: bricks, shell casings, guns, arrows, everything. 

“We’ll I think we found the staff,” Hunter said casually, still in shock from the sight before him. “This wasn’t us, was it?”

“No,” Bobbi shook her head. 

They carefully picked their way through the rubble, checking for pulses on anyone that had injuries they though could be survivable.

“Hey, Hunter, stay close alright? We still don’t know who did all of this.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Hunter replied absently as he stared at a piece of sheet metal several feet away. That’s an odd angle for that to be laying, he thought, is there something under it? He started walking towards it.

“Hunter, did you hear what I just said? Hunter!” Bobbi glanced down at the bodies around her. Deep down she knew none of them had made it, but she was torn between checking on them and following Hunter. “Hey, wait up!” She called as she made her way over to him. 

“Bob, you grab that end and help me lift this,” he called as he reached the metal sheet. 

“What, why?” 

“Because I think there’s something under here.”

They each grabbed a side and lifted. They set it down a few feet behind them and turned back to face the now revealed spot. 

“Holy hell,” Hunter whispered. “Well that’s not something they show on National Geographic.” 

They were staring at the remains of what looked like a massive wolf, at least two times the size of any canine they had ever seen before. It was a light blondish-brown, hair almost curly in some spots. It had clearly been shot several times, but the wounds were covered in a dark, almost blackish substance, something too dark to be blood. Hunter leaned in closer to get a better look, but was yanked back a few feet by Bobbi.

“What the hell, Bob! I’m trying to—“ He cut off when he saw the look on her face. “What?”

She nodded towards the beast, slowly raising a hand to point at its chest. Hunter’s eyes followed her movement and landed on the animal’s ribcage. That was still moving.

They both took another step back as a low growl emanated from the animal. Carefully the side-stepped until they had a clear view of the creature’s face. They were shocked when the eyes open and looked straight at them. The eyes were glowing a bright gold color, but the effect was flickering and fleeting. Just as suddenly as the eyes had opened, the light faded and the creature stirred no more. They watched, eyes wide, as the creature shrunk down and morphed into the form of a man. They both turned away when they saw the extent of the injuries, but remained frozen in their places; unsure of what to make of the sight they just encountered.

A long, distant howl snapped them out of their silence.

“Time to go!” Hunter grabbed onto Bobbi shoulders and started steering her back towards the building. 

“We need to tell Coulson about this,” Bobbi said quietly.

“Yeah, well we can tell him once we’re inside the fortified building with the rest of our gun wielding friends,” he responded as they picked their way across the wreckage. “Because I sure as hell don't want to run into that thing’s friends when all we’ve got is your batons and this crappy gun I got from—“ He stopped suddenly, starring at the gun in his holster. 

“Hunter?” Bobbi turned to him, questioningly.

“We need to run right bloody now! Come on! We all need to get out of here!” Hunter took off running into the building, Bobbi following right behind.

“Hunter what’s wrong?” She shouted after him.

“The gun, Bobbi! The bullets!”

“I don’t understand, what about them?”

“They’re silver!”

 

* * *

 

May and Coulson made their way through the building quickly, not encountering a singly enemy agent the entire time. Coulson could tell May was on edge, but was more focused on reaching the rest of their team. They turned the final corner and walked towards the illuminated room. Coulson saw that Fitz was scanning and photographic a shelf full of strange jars while Daisy and Mack were arguing in front of a very impressive wall of weapons.

“What is all this?” Coulson asked, stepping into the room with May right behind him. 

“Sir, can you please explain to Daisy that we can’t just go barging into a room like this without knowing who or what is in it?” Mack demanded, turning away from the young agent and the apparent argument. 

“We can’t just leave him in there, Mack!” Daisy shouted in return. “We have to help him! That’s why we’re here, that’s what we do!”

“Alright, everyone calm down,” Coulson shouted over the two as they had started arguing again. “Someone please tell me what’s going on.”

“Well, Sir,” Fitz started, turning away from the shelf. “There’s what appears to be a young man, trapped in what looks like a—um—a—“

“Dungeon,” Daisy supplied.

“Yeah,” Fitz nodded and continued. “A boy chained in a dungeon who appears to have been—well, tortured Sir. I would assume with all of these.” Fitz gestured to the wall behind him. May had gravitated over to where the weapons were and was inspecting them as they spoke. 

“All of this blood is completely dried,” May said, stepping away from the tools. “I would say they haven’t been used in at least two or three days. But they…they have all been used, Sir.”

“And this kid’s still alive?” Phil said, shocked. He turned to Mack and Daisy. “Why the hell haven’t we gotten him out yet?”

“Because we don’t know what he is,” Mack insisted. “His eyes were glowing! They were blue! Then it looks like he passed out, but he’s still breathing.”   
“Which is why we have to get in there!” Daisy shouted and the jars started shaking slightly. She took a deep breath and the jars stopped moving. 

“Sir, I sent a picture of him to Jemma,” Fitz spoke up. “She said that from what she can see of his condition, it’s a miracle he’s still breathing, let alone conscious. He needs immediate medical attention or he might not make it.” 

There was a moment of silence as they all stared at the door.

“Let me take a look—“ Phil started walking towards the door, but froze when he heard fast approaching footsteps. All the agents in the room drew their weapons just as Bobbi and Hunter came bursting in the door. “What are you two doing here? Did you set the—“   
“Sir we need to leave like right now!” Hunter shouted between labored breaths. “There’s a—a thing!” He gestured frantically with his hands.

“The entire back side of the building was blown off,” Bobbi said in a rushed tone. “There are bodies everywhere: lab techs, agents, all of them. That’s why there were so few agents at the towers and basically no one in the halls. They’re all dead. It looks like they were attacked by some kind of—“

“Werewolf!” Hunter shouted. 

“No way,” Daisy said, staring openmouthed at Hunter. 

“That’s not possible, they don’t exist,” Phil added. 

“We saw one, Sir,” Bobbi said soberly. 

“That would actually make sense,” Fitz muttered, glancing up as everyone immediately turned and stared at him.

“Could you explain there, Fitz?” Mack prompted. 

“Well, some of these jars contain various types of Wolfsbane,” Fitz pointed back at the shelves. “And those claws are larger then any animal I’ve ever seen or heard of. There are a few other plants that I can’t identify, but I would be willing to bet that most of them are poisonous or deadly. Plus, all of the metal in this room is silver, which is strange but would make sense if they thought they were fighting—“

“Werewolves.” Hunter finished. 

“You said you saw one?” Phil questioned. Hunter nodded while Bobbi explained. 

“We were sifting through some of the rubble, when Hunter saw this big sheet of metal, like siding maybe? So we both lifted it up and out of the way. There was this giant—“ she struggled for a moment before sighing. “This giant wolf underneath, like nothing we had ever seen. It was huge! And a dirty blond color with curls and these huge, glowing eyes.” Neither she nor Hunter noticed how the rest of their team suddenly tensed up. 

“Yeah they were like tiny lightbulbs!” Hunter exclaimed. “Then the light faded and the wolf just—I don’t even know! It just morphed into a dude, but he’s dead. I mean, we didn’t do it, but he just died.”

The room started to shake and everyone’s attention snapped to Daisy, who held up her hands.

“This is not me, I swear!” She said as jars began crashing to the floor. “I’m not doing this!”

Suddenly she turned and looked through the window. 

“Oh, god,” she stared into the room. “I think he heard you.”

They all rushed to the window and peered in. There were tears running down his face and his mouth was open in a silent scream. He pulled furiously against the chains, and with each tug they could hear part of the building collapsing. The whole building was falling apart with him. 

Suddenly the boy was coughing blood and he stopped trying to free himself. He looked up at them, eyes wide and in pain, just before he passed out, held upright only by the chains. 

“I’m going in there!” Daisy shouted, reaching for the door handle. Mack grabbed her wrist and held her back. 

“No! We have no idea what he’s capable of!” He shouted.

“Well, mate, it looks like he’s capable of downing this building, because right now everything is collapsing!” Hunter shouted, ducking out of the way as a ceiling tile came crashing down. 

“We need to get out of here!” May called out.

“Not without him!” Daisy argued.

“Fine!” Phil pointed at Daisy. “He’s your responsibility. You grab him, Fitz you grab whatever you can take back to our lab, and the rest of us will start heading towards the QuinJet. We need to get out of here, NOW!”

They all nodded and started to move. Fitz grabbed a few jars before they all crashed to the floor, handing some off to Mack and Bobbi to carry. Daisy ripped open the door and ran into the room. She gagged at the smell of blood, sweat, and fear, but kept running until she was right next to the boy. She placed her hands over the chains, sending a pulse through them until they shattered. The boy started to fall forward, crashing to the floor, but she grabbed him just in time. She flung him over her shoulder and started running. She was right behind Fitz and Mack as they ran through the crumbling building. 

They were almost to the exit when Fitz dropped a jar, the claws that it contained flying in every direction. He faltered for a moment, almost reaching out for them until Mack grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the building. Daisy had just cleared the doorway when the entire building started to collapse in on itself, releasing a cloud of dust and debris. 

They all kept running, headed straight to where the QuinJet was already being fired up. She ran up the ramp and headed straight for the small medical team. She placed the boy gently on the cot and was shooed out of the way by the med-techs. 

“It’s okay, Blue Eyes,” she said softly, brushing some of his hair away from his face. “You’re safe now. It’s going to be okay.”

She was shocked when his eyes opened and stared directly at her. They were a whisky brown color, deep and full of knowledge and pain. She couldn’t look away from them.

“ ‘iles.” She could barely hear him, but she was positive he was trying to say something. She ignored the looks from medical and leaned in closer.

“What did you say, Blue Eyes?” She whispered, straining to hear him.

“Stiles,” he said, his voice raw. “My name is Stiles.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up! Sort of....  
> His role will grow as the chapters progress, but he's a little injured right now, so his screen time is kinda limited. XD
> 
> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments! They are all greatly appreciated!!  
> Please continue to let me know what you think!! I love to hear other's input!! 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Agents of Shield or to Teen Wolf **
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________

“I think this is a mistake.”

“Yes, Mack, I heard you the first seven times,” Phil sighed as he walked towards his office with the mechanic in tow. 

“Then why isn’t he in a containment unit? He took down an entire building!” 

“I’m fairly certain Daisy’s done that too, once or twice,” Phil sped up once his door was in sight, hoping to lose his tail. “In fact, I’ve heard that she even messed with a mountain.” 

He nearly sprinted into his office, quickly making a grab for the door. He was just about to close it when Mack came walking in, just steps behind him. 

“Do come in,” Phil said sarcastically as he shut the door, though a relatively pointless action now. 

“I just don’t think it’s safe for him to be loose in the lab. We have no idea what Hydra did to him. He could be another Agent 33, or even the next Ward!” Mack started pacing while Phil simply shrugged and sat down at his desk.

“True, those are both possibilities,” Phil admitted, searching for a remote in his desk drawers. “However, the kid is currently unconscious and barely breathing. His body has sustained innumerable amounts of injuries due to torture by Hydra, and honestly, no one’s really sure if he even will wake up. He’s dehydrated, malnourished, basically dead, and—“ Phil paused, clicking a button on the remote he found. Coverage of the entire med. lab pop up on the giant screens behind Mack. Every camera was focused on the boy, who was connected to more machines then Mack had ever seen. “And he’s just a child. He’s maybe 17-18 and he’s been with Hydra for god knows how long. Right now, the best thing for him is to be surrounded by people who aren’t going to hurt him.” 

Mack stared at the screen. The boy looked so…frail. So human. 

“Fine,” Mack finally agreed. “If you want to keep him out of isolation, then fine. But at least post someone on him, like Daisy or Lincoln. Someone that can handle him if he gets…out of hand.”

“Daisy’s already agreed to stay in the lab full time until he wakes up and they can get a read on him. Fitz is analyzing the contents of the containers that we brought back, and Jemma is doing a full blood work analysis among other things. We have everything under control, Mack. Don’t worry about it.” 

Mack stared at him for a moment before sighing and heading for the door. 

“Knock on wood, Director,” he said, only partially joking. “Knock on wood.”

 

* * *

 

“Fitz, stop hovering!” Jemma said, exasperated. “Don’t you have some flowers to analyze or something?” 

“They’re _flowers_ , Jemma. All I had to do was scan them and let the computers do the work,” he said dryly. “And I’m waiting on the reports from the analysis of the claw—talon—hook—things.” 

“ ‘Unidentified Biological Artifact,’ “ Jemma corrected with a small smile. 

“I prefer ‘monstrous claws,’ thank you,” Fitz smiled at her. He glanced down at the boy on the cot, his smile fading. “What did they do to him, Jemma?” He whispered.

Her smile faded as well. She check all of the monitor before looking at the boy himself. He was connected to so many machines. They were breathing for him, hydrating him, giving his body the nutrients it had gone without for an untold amount of time. Though mostly covered by blankets now, his body was littered scars and half-healed wounds. By the time Daisy had gotten him back to the jet, several of his cuts had re-opened and a fever was raging through his body. He would have bled out if they had gotten to him any later. 

“I’ve done all I can, Fitz. But he’s been through so much and I’m not sure if his body can handle the stress of the fever. And his scars—“ She looked directly at Fitz who met her gaze. “Some of them are old, Fitz. His x-rays came back and it shows evidence of calcification. That takes time—years even.”

“You don’t think he was with Hydra that whole time do you? I mean, years? No one could survive that level of—of—for years.”

“I just don’t know. There’s no way to tell just by looking at them. The only way to know what happened—“

“Is to have Stiles tell us,” Daisy finished as she walked into the lab, joining Fitz and Simmons. 

“Stiles?” Fitz questioned. Daisy nodded.

“He was conscious for a few moments, just before you guys started working on him,” Daisy explained. “He told me his name was Stiles.”   
“What kind of name is that?” Jemma smiled, looking down on the young boy’s face. “Well, alright then. Please let us help you, Stiles. You’re safe here, you’re being taken care of.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about anything, Stiles,” Fitz said, talking directly to the unconscious boy. “Things may be a bit different when you wake up, but we’ll help you through it. You’re going to be okay.” 

They all stared at Stiles, watching his chest slowly rise and fall in tune with the machine beside him. 

“Well, let’s not all just stare at the poor sod,” Hunter’s sudden voice startled them all; Jemma nearly jumped out of her skin. “Oh, sorry! I interrupted a moment didn’t I?” He smiled at them, leaning against the door jam. He had been standing there for almost the entire conversation, but none of them had notice him, much to his amusement. 

“God, Hunter! Don’t you have—“ Daisy frantically waved her hand back and forth in the air. “I don’t know, things to do? Tea to make or something besides creeping on fellow agents?” 

“Oh, now that one hurt!” Hunter tried his damnedest to make a pained expression as he place his hand over his heart. “I mean really, that one hurt me right in the Brit! And here I was, trying to make friends with the sad lot that threw tea in the harbor! You all do know that’s not where it’s supposed to go, right?” He winked at Jemma when she started laughing. “If you want, I can tell you exactly where you can put it, right up your—“

“That’s enough, Hunter,” Bobbi laughed, walking in behind him. “Daisy’s right, you were being creepy.”

“Creepy? Creepy!” He gestured at the laughing group before him. “They were watching the bloody guy while he’s unconscious! That’s creepy!” 

“We weren’t watching him! We were ‘present while he was unconscious’. “ Fitz said, doing his best Coulson impression with an added mischievous grin. 

Everyone burst out laughing, having all heard the story of what happened when Phil met his all time hero, Steve Rogers. They all tried to keep straight faces when Phil’s face popped up on one of the computer monitors near them. 

_“You all do realize I can hear everything you say in there right?”_

One person snorted, trying and failing to keep in a laugh, and got the entire group laughing again. 

_“Alright, there are entirely too many people in that lab. Daisy, you and Fitz have watch tonight. Everyone else—go find something to do besides laughing at your boss.”_

 

* * * 

 

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in pain. 

Great, I’m dead! He thought to himself. 

The next thing he noticed was that something was shoved down his throat and was forcing air into his lungs.

Then he panicked.

 

* * * 

 

Daisy was just about to get up to find something to eat when all of the monitors started flashing and beeping at her. 

“Fitz! FITZ!” She shouted, startling the man out of his short nap.

“What is it—What the hell!” He jumped up, running over to the cot and the thrashing body. It was almost like Stiles was seizing, his entire body was bucking and twisting. Wires and IV’s went flying, while the machines blared out warnings. “Daisy I need you to help me hold him down! We’ve got to take the breathing tube out right now!”

“What?!” Daisy shouted, hesitating for a moment. “But isn’t that what’s keeping him alive and breathing?”

“Not anymore!” Fitz shouted, frantically trying to avoid being hit by flailing limbs. “I think he woke up and panicked. His body has kicked itself into overdrive, and his system is being flooded with adrenaline. If we don’t get that tube out—“

“It’ll be bad, okay fine! Hold on!” Daisy jumped onto the cot, straddling the boy while being careful to avoid harming him further. She tried to get ahold of his shoulders, to hold him still, but he was too strong. 

“Daisy I can’t take it out until he’s still! We could cause serious, permanent damage otherwise!” 

“I’m working on it, Fitz!” She was nearly thrown off him before she had had enough. “I’m really sorry about this!” She shouted as she leaned back and held her hands--palms down--out in front of her. She let out a pulse that instantly pinned Stiles down, locking his entire body down on the cot. His head still moved slightly, eyes wild, dazed, and searching. 

“I’m really sorry about this too, but if you can, cough!” Fitz said before disconnecting the machine and pulling out the breathing tube. Stiles’s body spasmed as he coughed and Daisy quickly let go of the pulse. 

“Hey, hey! It’s okay, you’re okay!” She cradled his face in her hands, trying to get his whisky brown eyes to focus on her. “Hey, Stiles? Can you hear me? You’re safe, alright! No one’s going to hurt you—“ 

His eyes flashed to brilliant blue and glass began to shatter all around them, beaker after beaker. The lights started to flicker and sparks flew everywhere. 

“Stiles! Sti—“ 

Fitz jammed a needle into the boy’s neck and release the contents as fast as he could. Daisy watched as Stile’s face twisted in fear and the blue glow left his eyes. 

“No, no, no, no, please!” He cried, and Daisy winced at the rough, dry sound. “I don’t want to dream! PLEASE!” He tried to struggle, but the drug took it’s effects and his body stilled. Daisy stared at him for a few moments, her hands still holding his head, before turning to a frightened looking Fitz. 

“It was just a sedative, I swear,” Fitz gestured to the empty syringe. “If he continued in that state, he would have opened all of his stitches and hurt himself even more.”

“I think it might be a little late for that one,” Daisy glanced down at the boy’s torso that was now uncovered after his movements had thrown the blankets off. He had in fact torn several of his sutures and many of his wounds were starting to bleed. “You might want to go wake up Jemma, Fitz. He’s torn out his IV’s as well.” 

She jumped off the cot and walked towards the blanket on the floor. Stiles was only wearing very light pants, they hadn’t wanted to risk any heavy fabric irritating his wounds, especially on the cuts on his chest. She gently placed the blanket over him and then stepped back to take in the damage around them. Fitz was busy putting out a small fire that the light’s sparks had ignited, and she hope those papers weren’t anything too important. 

“Jemma’s on her way,” Fitz said lightly as he dumped the charred remains of someone’s research in the trash. Daisy nodded.

“Alright then,” she said as she started walking away. 

“Hey wait! Where are you going?” Fitz called after her.

“I’m going to find a broom!” She shouted over her shoulder. 

Fitz glanced around, just now noticing all of the broken glass on the tables and on the ground. 

“Ah, um—yeah that’s—that’s probably for the best,” he said, running a hand through is hair.  
He jumped as one of the light sparked briefly before going out. 

“Definitely a good idea.” 

 

* * *

 

“So what the hell happened in here last night, Tremors?” Mack demanded as he took in the wreckage. They had gotten it mostly cleaned up, except for a few trashcans full of broken glass and several broken light fixtures. “I thought you all said he would be out for the count for a while?”

“Well that’s what we thought,” Jemma said a little defensively. “With his injuries, he shouldn’t have woken up for days, but it’s like his healing has accelerated somehow. This morning’s scans are entirely different from the one’s we took last night.” 

“What do you mean? He doesn’t look any better, just minus a few wires and tubes,” Daisy said.

“Yes but the wounds that we are seeing are all superficial. They’re all—“

“Flesh wounds,” Fitz finished. “It’s like his body healed everything internally, but is taking more time to heal the outside. Or maybe something’s slowing the process for anything external.”

“How is that even possible?” Mack asked. 

“I’m still working on a theory, but I think it has something to do with all the plants that we recovered.” Fitz explained while Jemma nodded and check all of the machines again. “I think those weapons were laced with something Hydra got from the plants, and they essentially poisoned him as they cut him.” He glanced down at the still figure, noticing the oxogen mask that had replaced the tube. “I think whatever’s healing him now is what kept him alive. Anyone else would have died from those toxins long before the blood loss killed them.”

“Who is this kid?” Mack said, frustrated.

“He’s a ghost as far as the internet is concerned,” Daisy explained. “There’s nothing that I can find on anyone named ‘Stiles.’ “

“So maybe that’s not his real name?” Mack said. “Maybe it’s a—“

“ ’s a nickname.” The sudden scratchy voice startled all of them. When they looked over at the boy, they were surprised. His eyes were struggling to stay open, but he was definitely looking at them. 

“Hey there, Glow-stick! Welcome back!” Daisy smiled, taking a step forward while everyone else remained cautiously still. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” Stiles murmured. “And was then sedated.” 

“To be fair, you were destroying the lab,” Fitz chimed in, walking to stand next to Daisy. He smiled down at the boy. “My name is Leopold Fitz and this is Daisy Johnson.” Daisy smiled and waved.

“And I’m the one who’s been stitching you up. Repeatedly.” Jemma smiled as Stiles turned his head, following her voice. “My name is Jemma Simmons. Can you tell us your name?”

“Stiles,” he said quietly. He frowned, as if trying to focus on something difficult. “I’m—I’m Stiles—I—My name is Stiles—“ 

His heart monitor started beeping a little faster and his breathing became a more rapid as his body tensed.

“Hey, it’s alright! You’re okay!” Daisy said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Take your time, you’re safe here, alright?” He looked up at her with those piercing brown eyes.

“Am I—am I really free? They’re really gone? They’re not going to—“ He swallowed and looked away. 

“Hey, Stiles, look at me. I promise, they can’t hurt you anymore, okay? They're gone.” Daisy watched as he struggled with this information, like he was afraid to believe her. She just waited patiently until he looked back at her.

“Thank you,” he said softly. His body relaxed as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

“He’s exhausted himself, it seems,” Jemma commented. “How about we let him sleep a while, yeah?”

Daisy and Fitz nodded as they turned and walked towards the trashcans full of debris, intent on removing them from the lab. Mack remained where he had been standing the whole time, staring intently at the sleeping figure. 

“Mack, he’s going to be out for awhile. He’s not going to hurt anyone. He was just blindly reacting earlier, it wasn’t his fault,” Jemma said softly. 

Mack said nothing as he turned and walked out of the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Lots of Stiles in this one and in the next!  
> It's already in the tags, but I just wanted to give everyone fair warning for what's coming up. There's a little blood in this chapter, and some people get a little banged up. The next chapter is already written, and will feature Stiles telling everyone what happened to him, so there may be some trigger warnings there. I'll be sure to note them up at the top, so no one is caught by surprise! Please let me know if I missed anything that could be a potentially harmful trigger!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and lovely comments!! I really appreciate them!  
> I would love to hear what you think of the story so far, or if you have any suggestions!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Teen Wolf or to AOS! I just really enjoy writing!! *  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________

Daisy was just getting dressed from her short break with Lincoln when she felt the ground shake.

“Damn it!” She muttered, quickly putting on the rest of her gear. After three days of Stiles remaining unconscious, Coulson had told her to go catch a few hours of ‘none-lab-chair’ sleep. But, when she got back to her room, Lincoln was there too, and well they didn’t really sleep all that much. She did manage to get a shower though, and was feeling a little more back to normal.

“Daisy?” Lincoln called as he exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

“This isn’t me, I think it’s Stiles,” Daisy explained quickly, glancing over at him and smirking a little at his current state. He smiled back and started walking towards his clothes on the side of the bed, where he grabbed his pants and shirt.

“I’ll be right there just give me a—“ He looked back but she was gone, and had left the door wide open. Just across the hall stood a very uncomfortable Mack who was just given a very clear view of the room. “Um—I—I’ll just go get dressed then.”

Mack just blinked at him, like he was trying to banish an image from his mind. 

“Right, then,” Lincoln tried to casually walk towards the bathroom without losing the towel or dropping his cloths. 

Mack continued to stand there blankly for a few moments until another tremor stirred him into action. He took off running towards the lab, his original destination before Daisy had nearly run right into him. 

 

* * *

 

Mack arrived moments after Daisy, ready for a fight. He was shocked to find that while no one was actually moving, the entire lab looked like a disaster area. There was shattered glass all over the floor and various beakers and equipment were flying around the room, thrown by an unseen force.

“Fitz! Jemma! What’s happening?” Daisy demanded as she ran over to the scientists. 

“We think he’s having some kind of nightmare or flashback or something equally unpleasant!” Jemma said, ducking quickly as some piece of medical equipment went flying by her head.

“He’s doing this in his sleep?” Daisy exclaimed, looking over at the boy. His face was covered in sweat, his eyes squeezed close but showing signs of rapid movement underneath. 

“Basically!” Fitz shouted, dodging a beaker that then shattered against the wall behind him. “He’s losing control!”

“I don’t think he as any control!” Mack shouted, drawing his weapon. “We need to knock him out.”

“He’s already out! Shooting him with an Icer may not even help!” Fitz called back.

“It’s worth a shot! He’s going to destroy the base!” 

“Mack, don’t!” Daisy made a grab for the gun, but she was too late, he had already fired. 

It as like time had slowed. The moment the gun went off, Stile’s eyes snapped open and immediately flashed to blue. He was suddenly sitting upright, one hand outstretched towards Mack and the gun, the other was out to the side and was directed at Fitz and Simmons.

In an instant, Mack was thrown backwards and he slammed into the door. Daisy tried to run to him, but found that she was trapped in some kind of energy bubble. She whipped around towards the cot and saw that both Fitz and Simmons were trapped in one too. She then turned to face Stiles, but was shocked at what she saw. He was still sitting upright, but his hands were now glowing the same brilliant blue color as his eyes. The Icer bullet that Mack had shot off was floating in the air just a few inches from his chest, like it had been frozen in time. 

Daisy quickly glanced around the room and was startled to find that everything was frozen mid-air. All of the beakers and papers and glass—everything. Just…hovering.

“Fitz?” Daisy called out hesitantly from within the bubble. “Simmons? Are you two all right?”

“Yeah, I think we’re good,” Fitz said back, slowly standing. He had wrapped his body around Jemma and dove for the ground the moment the gun had gone off, but now he was staring quizzically at Stiles. Jemma slowly stood up beside him, glancing around at the state of the lab. She started to reach out towards the glowing energy surrounding them, but Fitz grabbed her wrist. “Don’t,” he said cautiously. “We don’t know what this is yet.” 

They all heard a groan come from across the room.

“Mack! Hey are you alright?” Daisy shouted at the slowly moving figure. 

“Yeah, but what the hell happened?” Mack rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes. “And what the hell are those?” He started to scramble to get up when Lincoln came barreling around the corner.

“DAISY!” He shouted, running into the room.

“Lincoln, wait! Don’t move!” He froze at Daisy’s words. “Just wait a second okay, we’ve got to figure this out.”

“Figure what out? What the hell is happening?”

“I think Mack may have triggered Stiles to—“ 

“Stiles?!” Lincoln immediately turned his attention to the mysterious boy. “You mean he’s doing this?”

“Lincoln, dammit! Wait!” 

He didn’t wait. 

Lincoln threw out his hands and launched a bolt of electricity directly at the boy. To his surprise, it disappeared the moment it touched Stiles, almost like it was absorbed. Stiles tilted his head and stared directly at Lincoln as he moved his hand in his direction.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Daisy screamed. “Will everyone just freeze and listen to me!”

A tremor rocked the lab and they all stumbled as the floor quaked. It ended just as fast and everyone remained frozen where they were. 

“Thank you,” Daisy muttered, glaring at Lincoln. She turned back to Stiles, her gaze softening. “Stiles? Can you hear me? Do you remember who I am? It’s Daisy, remember?”

Stiles remained frozen, but his focus seemed to waver—his hands shaking slightly in their outstretched positions. 

“Stiles, it’s just us,” Fitz chimed in, shooting a cautious look over at Daisy who nodded for him to continue. “It’s Fitz and Simmons, do you remember us? We’re trying to help you heal. You’re safe here remember?”

“Mack was just trying to protect us, okay? He didn’t mean to frighten you,” Daisy continued. “That bullet wouldn’t have hurt you, it would have just knocked you out for a bit.”

“I—I don’t—I can’t go back there,” Stiles said softly, his hands starting to lower. “I can’t! Please! Please don’t make me!” He turned away from Lincoln to stare directly at Daisy, though his eyes were still glowing blue. 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to dream, but Mack didn’t know that,” Daisy explained. “He didn’t know, he was just reacting. Kinda like how you were just reacting earlier. It was instinct, he wasn’t really trying to hurt you.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles cried out, putting his head in his hands and drawing his knees up to his chest. “I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey! It’s okay, Stiles! Look, no one’s hurt okay?” She glared at Mack when he opened his mouth to protest. “You didn’t hurt anyone, Stiles. We’re all okay.” 

“Hey, Stiles, look at us,” Fitz called out to the boy. Slowly Stiles lifted his head and looked at the two scientist, eyes no longer glowing. “There you go! See, we’re okay! Do you think you could let us out of this—um—this bubble? We just need to make sure you haven't torn any more stitches.”

Stiles nodded, furrowed his brow, and blinked. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing blue again. The energy bubbles started to disintegrate from top to bottom, fading out of existence. He raised his hand again, and the tips of his fingers started to glow as well. He lowered it slowly and all of the floating objects in the room slowly lowered to the floor. He stared curiously at the bullet that clanged on the ground. He held out his hand, palm up, and it flew to him, hovering inches above his skin. With his other hand he pointed at it. Everyone in the room gasped as each component of the bullet separated in mid-air. Stiles continued to stare at the pieces with is glowing eyes, like he was seeing more then they were.

“Um, Stiles?” Daisy said, taking a cautious step forward despite the glares she was getting from both Lincoln and Mack. “Hey, Glow-Stick, are you okay?”

“The design on this is flawless,” Stiles said quietly, though loud enough to draw Fitz’s attention. “Perfectly crafted to deliver a concentrated amount of dendrotoxin. The molecules are stable within the bullet, then disperse across the skin and act as a tranquilizer, right? Clever.” He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. The floating pieces carefully fell into his hands, and he then deposited them into a tiny pile in front of him. 

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Stiles’s face grew hot and he ran his hands threw his hair.

“I’m sorry about—about all of this,” he gestured around the room, wincing when both Lincoln and the now standing Mack both tensed at his movements. “I can clean it up if you—“

“Don’t worry about it,” Daisy said lightly. “I promise this lab has seen worse.”

“Yeah our last one was shot up, so we’re pretty use to broken glass,” Fitz stared at him intently. “How did you know how the Icer bullets worked?”

“I like puzzles,” Stiles shrugged, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“That’s a pretty advanced puzzle,” Jemma commented. 

Stiles just shrugged again, looking tired and lost. The room was silent for a while, until Mack cleared his throat, causing Stiles to tense up.

“You mind telling us how you were able to to all of that?” To his credit, Mack tried to sound none-threatening, but wan’t quite able to pull it off. Stiles just curled in on himself more.

“Stiles, let me formally introduce you to Mack, our mechanic…well sort of,” Daisy smiled when the boy seemed to perk up at the word ‘mechanic.’ “And Sparky over here is Lincoln. Who’s very sorry for shooting lightning at you, right Lincoln?” She stared intently at her boyfriend until he squirmed and smiled apologetically at Stiles.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” he said sheepishly. 

“ ’s okay,” Stiles murmured, frowning. “But I—um—I think it—“ He suddenly cried out, a small pulse shot through the room, pushing everyone back a few inches but causing no real harm.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Daisy ran over to him, but was careful not to touch him. “Stiles?”

“I—I can’t—hold it in—much longer!” He cried out through clenched teeth.

“It’s the energy that I shot at him!” Lincoln explained frantically. “He just absorbed it, but he has to ground himself somehow!”

“How?!” Daisy and Fitz asked at the same time.

“I don’t know! Maybe—maybe focus it on something and release it! Kind of like I do, I guess!” 

 

“Daisy! Stiles!” Fitz shouted suddenly. “On the count of three, you both have to shoot of a pulse. Stiles you have to release that energy, we have no idea what kind of stress it's putting on your body. If daisy releases a pulse at the same time, with the same amount of power, you two should cancel each other out.”

“Oh that’s brilliant, Fitz! It’s all physics!” Jemma exclaimed while Fitz nodded.

“Alright everyone ready?” He asked. 

Stiles gave a weak nod, his body shaking from the strain of containing the foreign energy. Daisy nodded as well and everyone else took a few steps back. 

“Okay, one. Two. THREE!!” Fitz shouted as he ducked behind a desk, dragging Jemma with him.

Stiles cried out and threw up his hands at the same time as Daisy. Pure, bright energy burst from his hands and Daisy tried to match it's strength. The two forces met in the middle, slamming into one another, but neither force gained any ground. All of the lights flickered and several popped and shattered, raining glass and sparks on the agents.  
Slowly the two powers dissipated and the remaining lights stayed steady. Both Daisy and Stiles were panting with exhaustion as the other agents carefully came out of their hiding places.

“I can’t believe that actually worked!” Fitz jumped up, eyes twinkling with excitement.

“What?!” Daisy was shocked. “You mean you didn’t think it would?”

“Oh I had no idea if it would work or not,” Fitz explained casually, ignoring everyone’s glares. “I mean, your powers are so volatile it’s hard to say whether or not they will follow typical science. I mean, they’re alien.” 

“Alright, I officially elect Fitz for clean up duty for that little stunt,” Mack groaned as he stood up from his spot behind a desk. Lincoln stood as well, brushing off some small chunks of glass that had landed on his cloths.

“I second that,” he grumbled. 

“I’d like to point out it was your electric strike that caused all this to begin with,” Fitz argued.

“Hey, I was just—“

“It’s my fault,” Stiles said, and the room went silent. “I lost control.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Daisy reassured. “We’ll all help clean up.”

“No, no, I got it!” Stiles perked up and managed a ghost of a smile. “Seriously, let me do this.”

“Stiles, your injuries are still quite severe—“

“Don’t worry about it, I won’t leave this cot,” Stiles winked, actually winked, and momentarily stunned everyone. This was the most animated they had seen their new guest since he arrived. 

“What do you—“ Daisy started.

“Just watch,” Stiles interrupted, sitting up a little straighter. “Let me fix some of the damage I caused.” 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and held his arms out to the sides, palms up. When he let out his breath and opened is eyes, they were glowing. Daisy noticed though that this time they weren’t quite as bright as the other times, like the power behind them was being reigned in and harnessed instead of running out of control. She watched as his hands began to emit a soft glow as well. Then things started to move. 

The agents watched in amazement as the glass shards on the ground began knitting themselves back together, like puzzle pieces, as they reformed glass beakers and test tubes. The glass from the blown lights began levitating, floating their way back to the ceiling as they melted into their original form. Shards of metal, pieces of paper or plastic—everything that had been broken in the last few hours was slowly being put back together. Piece by piece the room was becoming whole again.

Just minutes later the lab looked like new, no evidence of any damage being done. All of the lights were even working again. 

“My god,” Jemma said softly, staring in amazement at the boy before her. “That is quite a gift you have.” 

“I’m pretty sure all of the wiring is accurate, but some of the tech in here is a little different then what I’m used to. I did my best to repair them all, but you might want to double check some of the gadgets on that shelf over there,” Stiles nodded towards the part of the lab where Fitz normally tinkers. Stiles slowly lowered his hands once he was satisfied with the clean-up, his eyes gradually returning to normal as well. He slumped a bit, exhausted from the amount of power he had used in such a short time.

“I gotta hand it to you, Glow-Stick,” Mack said, still shocked over what he had just witnessed. “This is pretty amazing.” 

“Glow-Stick? What’s with that nickna—” Stiles was suddenly cut off by a violent coughing fit. Jemma leapt into action, rushing over to him and placing a hand on his back.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” He tried to answer but choked out a cough into his hands instead. “Can someone get him some water!”

“Got it!” Lincoln ran out of the room.

“Come on, Stiles! It’s alright!” Jemma reassured him. 

He left out a final, violent cough before wheezing deep breaths into his hands. His eyes were wide with fear when he finally lowered his hands from his face.

“Stiles, what is it? What’s wrong?” Jemma took one look at his face, then followed his line of sight down.

His hands were covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Just wanted to say thanks again for your comments and kudos!! 
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of the details about what happened to Stiles at the Hydra lab. There's not to much blood and gore, it's mostly off screen violence. There is talk of torture though, so if that's a trigger for you, you might want to skip over some of this. There's also a small bit about needles right at the beginning, so fair warning on that one. 
> 
> I've added the tags that appear in this section, but if I've missed anything, please let me know!!  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________

“I’m okay Jemma, really!” Stiles protested, weakly swatting away her hands as she mothered him. 

“You were coughing up blood just a few minutes ago, you are not okay,” Jemma argued, disappearing briefly behind a shelf before reappearing with a few syringes and a medical kit. 

“Whoa there, no needles necessary!” Stiles actually looked a bit worried now, turning slightly green the closer she got to him with the needle. 

“Seriously?” Daisy exclaimed. “You’re afraid of needles?”

“Yeah that one’s not a recent trauma, I’ve always hated needles and blood.” Stiles said absently, laser focused on getting to dodge the good doctor if need be. He was so focused that he didn’t realize the room had gone very quiet and still until a few minutes later. He glanced up then, taking in all of the mixed emotions in the room. Mack looked frustrated, like he was torn between wanting to hug Stiles and wanting to lock him in away. Daisy looked sad, like she was beating herself up for not finding him sooner. Jemma and Fitz were mirror images of each other, both looking simultaneously curious and concerned. He didn’t know how to respond to any of the emotions surrounding him. He had been trapped for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to have people who cared. 

He let out a shaky breath and gave Jemma a sideways glance. Then he held out his arm and looked away.

“Go for it,” Stiles said as he squeezed his eyes shut. They shot open again when he felt someone grab his hand. It was Daisy. He smiled up at her and she smiled back, giving a slight nod to Jemma. 

“I’ll do the tests as fast as I can,” Jemma promised.

Stiles just nodded and focused on keeping his powers in check. 

 

* * *

 

Back in his office, Phil watched the whole morning unfold, nearly running to the lab when things started to go sideways. May held him back though, telling him to let it play out.

“We’d only be in the way,” she had said. “They can handle it.”

Together they watched as Daisy managed to calm him down and how everyone banded together to help the boy release Lincoln’s energy. They were both struck speechless when Stiles started piecing the room back together.

Now they were watching as Jemma and Fitz buzzed about the lab, taking and analyzing samples in various machines and computers. Daisy and Lincoln were keeping the kid distracted every time Jemma needed to draw blood, and continued to talk to him. Mack was just out of the camera shot, but Phil knew he was standing guard near the entrance. 

“That boy is dangerous,” May stated flatly.

“We’re all dangerous,” Phil answered, watching the monitors intensely. “But I don’t think he’s a danger to us.”

“He single handedly destroyed the lab,” May argued. “Twice.”

“Yeah but he was either barely conscious or totally unconscious both times,” Phil countered. “Plus, he fixed everything the second time.”

“That was strange.”

“That was helpful and—“ Phil struggled for a moment. “Unique. We’ve never seen anyone like him before.”

“That’s not necessarily a good thing, Phil.” May argued. “Hydra had him locked in chains in a tiny cell surrounded by silver and weapons. We have no idea what he’s capable of.”

“Then why don’t we ask him?” Phil clicked off the screens and started walking out of his office. May watched him turn the corned before sighing and begrudgingly following him towards the lab.

 

* * *

 

“Ducktape.”

“Seriously?!” Mack exclaimed.

Stiles nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Even though they barely knew him, everyone in the lab was happy to see him smiling. Even Mack couldn’t help but smile back at the boy.

“Definitely, dude,” Stiles exclaimed, talking animatedly with his hands while the rest of the crew laughed lightly at his exuberance. “Back home, my Jeep is held together mostly by ducktape. I mean, I could probably fix her up properly, now, but it was kind of a tradition, you know? Something goes wrong under the hood: ducktape. Never leave home without it!” 

“And would you mind telling us where ‘home’ is, exactly?” A new voice came from just outside in the hall. Stiles tensed eyes wide as two newcomers entered the lab. Stiles kept flicking his glance between Daisy, the newcomers, and the door. Daisy noticed his unease a few moments later and cleared her throat sheepishly.

“Sorry, right! Introductions again!” She clapped her hands and gestured towards Phil and May. “Stiles, meet Shield Director Phil Coulson and Agent Melinda May.”

“Shield?!” Stiles leap off of the cot, startling everyone as he scrambled backwards until his back was against the wall. “You’re all Shield?”

“Hey, hey! Calm down, Stiles! It’s okay!” Daisy said, a little confused by his reaction. “We’re the good guys!”

“You’re with Hydra! It was all over the news!” Stiles spat out, eyes started flickering blue.

“It’s true that Hydra was working from within Shield,” Phil explained calmly, attempting to settle both Stiles and his agents. “However this is the new Shield. We all helped build this from the ashes of the old organization. We fight against Hydra, against the people who were holding you.”

Stiles winced and shook his head as if trying to banish images of that place from his mind. He ran his shaky hands through his hair and look towards Daisy and Fitz-Simmons for confirmation. They all nodded and smiled at him, and he felt the tension slowly drain from his body.

“It’s true, Stiles. We’re all here to help people like you. Like Daisy and Lincoln too.” Jemma said while Fitz nodded encouragingly. 

“Tell me Stiles, have you ever heard of something called an Inhuman?” Phil asked calmly.

“Yeah my friend Danny is one. He’s got this gift—“ Stiles paused mid-sentence, pain flickering across his face. “Danny was one,” Stiles corrected, his voice thick. “He had a gift with computers, he could basically transport part of his consciousness into electronics. Hack into anything.”

“Damn I would have liked to have met him,” Daisy said, smiling sadly. “I’m a bit of a hacker myself.”

“He would have liked you,” Stiles said softly. “Although he would have liked your boyfriend there a bit more.” 

Daisy laughed at the look on Lincoln’s face; a mix of confusion, pride, then amusement. 

“I’m not like he was though,” Stiles continued, looking directly at Phil now. “I’m not an Inhuman.” 

“But all of the things you can do, that’s got to be from the Terrigen Mist, right?” Daisy questioned. 

“His DNA shows none of the typical markers or mutations that we have found with others who have been changed by the mist,” Jemma spoke up before anyone could say anything more. “The only thing that I’ve found to be strange from Stiles’s tests is that his cells appear to be reproducing and healing at an alarmingly fast rate. However it appears as though only his internal system is being healed. Although there was that blood he coughed up a few minutes ago.”

“That was a side effect,” Stiles jumped in to clarify. “I was’t able to use much of my powers when I was in that cell, the only thing I could do was turn them inward to jumpstart and increase my body’s ability to heal. So when I started using them for other things, like destroying the lab and subsequently restoring it, my body couldn’t handle the change and the stress. It’s kind of like a muscle you haven’t used in a while, if that makes sense.”

“So basically you’re saying you pulled a power muscle,” Fitz questioned. Stiles nodded.

“So if you're not an Inhuman, then what exactly are you?” Phil asked bluntly.

“I—I’m not really sure,” Stiles admitted, a look of confused frustration coming over his face. “There was a man in my hometown, in Beacon Hills, and he told me I was a Spark. That I had a kind of magic. He offered to help me learn how to use my power, but we didn’t get very far when—when they—“

“When they took you,” Fitz finished gently.

“Yeah,” Stiles said quietly. “Deaton was teaching me how to control my gift, starting with how to focus on healing and repairing. He—he was a good man.”

“He’s gone too?” Daisy prodded carefully. “Stiles, what happened?” 

“I don’t remember all of it,” he said, frustration lacing his voice. “They must have drugged me or tranquilized me, because the last thing I remember is driving home from my friend Scott’s house. There was someone in the road, and I remember swerving, but then there’s nothing. Next thing I know I’m—I was with Hydra.” 

The room was silent as they all thought back to the room that they had discovered Stiles in. 

“I tried fighting them, I tried everything I knew, but I wasn’t enough,” Stiles choked out, tears starting to stream down his face. “They told me to cooperate, but I wouldn’t, I just kept running my mouth, pissing them off and fighting. They warned me that if I didn’t give them what they wanted, they would—would hurt someone I cared about. I should have listened! I should have just kept my mouth shut!” Stiles held his head in his hands as he slowly slid down the wall. He sat on the ground with is knees to his chest, tears still falling.

Daisy went over and sat next to him, Fitz followed shortly after, taking the other side. Lincoln and Jemma sat down as well, leaving only Mack, Phil, and May still standing, though they had walked a few steps closer. 

“I guess I didn’t think they would actually do it; torture a kid. They did though,” his breathing hitched as memories flashed past his eyes _Pain, so much pain._ “They started coating some of the knives with different things, I’m not sure what they all used. If it was chemically engineered, I could stop the effects by separating the molecules, making the compounds harmless. It it was biological, though, it took me longer to separate because the compound was already accepted by nature. It’s harder for me to go against things of nature, and once they found that out, I think they shipped in every poisonous plant they could find.

“I don’t know what they lined the room with, maybe a mix of silver and some other alloy? Whatever it was, it kept me from being able to use my spark. Everything I tried was just reflected back at me. I don’t know, it was like the whole building was a cage, none of my powers would work correctly within it. Someone must have broken the lining of the place, because once you guys showed up I was able to use my spark outside of my body for the first time. The rest of the time, I was just trying to keep the toxins from flooding my system and was slowly repairing the damage they would do each day. I was doing a pretty good job at healing myself at first, but they just kept coming—getting more and more creative and aggressive. They wouldn’t stop. They just—just kept going.

“They brought in proof, every time I wouldn’t do what they wanted. They would bring in a jar,” Stiles continued quietly, face still covered. “Every time. . . They would leave the jars in the room for days, proof that they had killed someone that I loved. Bloody, strawberry blond hair for Lydia, a shard of a bloody sword for Kira, claws for Scott, a badge for—“ his voice cracked “—for my dad. After a while they said the only one left was feral—wasn’t worth their time. He—he would die painfully alone, just—just like me.” 

The room started to shake as Stiles completely broke down. Daisy gently reached out her hand and placed it around his shoulders. He leaned into the gesture, touch-starved and in pain. 

“It’s going to be okay, we’re here for you, alright?” She murmured quietly. 

“We’re going to help you through this, Stiles. We’re not going anywhere,” Fitz added gently. 

 

* * * 

 

Exhausted and worn down, Stiles fell asleep sitting in between all of them. Lincoln and Daisy gently lifted him back onto the cot, both shocked at how little he weighed, realizing for the first time just how frail the boy was. 

They watched him rest peacefully for a few moments before Phil spoke up.

“Our top priority right now is to find out exactly what was happening with that Hydra lab. Daisy, Lincoln, you two follow every possible digital trail surrounding that place. I want to know who was working there, what they were having shipped in, everything. Stiles mentioned a place called Beacon Hills: find it,” Phil commanded. “Fitz-Simmons, keep an eye on Stiles while you find out what you can about this ‘spark’ he keeps mentioning. If he wakes up, I want to know about it right away. Mack, go grab Bobbi and Hunter. You three and Agent May are going to take the QuinJet back to that lab and see if there’s anything else you can find in the rubble. Try finding the wolf-human-shifting thing that Bobbi and Hunter saw, bring back the body if you can.” He paused for a moment, glancing down at the sleeping figure. He frowned briefly before sighing and turning towards the door. “And someone start doing some research on werewolves. I have a feeling this is going to be a weird day.”

“Dibs!” Fitz shouted, startling everyone. Jemma glared at him, then pointedly looked at the peacefully sleeping Stiles. “Uh—I mean—“ Fitz said in a quieter voice. “I’ll—um—I’ll totally do the research on the werewolves. Purely for the sake of science of course,” he ended awkwardly. 

“This is definitely going to be a weird one,” May muttered as she and the rest of the team—minus Fitz and Simmons—started filing out of the door towards their respective orders. 

“There’s no such thing as werewolves,” Jemma said with a huff as she started moving and working about the lab.

“Yeah and a few years ago there was no such thing as aliens either,” Fitz countered, smiling as Jemma faltered a step before continuing as if she hadn't heard him.

Fitz took one last look at the sleeping boy before heading off to his corner of the lab. He headed straight for one of his drawers and brought out the jars they had recovered from Hydra. There were three jars with different sets of claws in each.

“Lets see what else is real, shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a little bit of bonding going on in this chapter. Stiles gets to know Mack and shares a bit of his past. There's some Sterek if you squint, but if that's not your thing you can probably ignore it for now.   
> This fic may end up being a little bit more then seven chapters, maybe more like eight or nine? Either that or I can split it into a second story and make it a collection. What do you guys think?
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have been following the story and leaving comments and kudos! I seriously appreciate your interest and cannot express how much your encouragement means to me! 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

“I say you make it out of carbon fiber.”

“No way, too brittle. One good dent and you’re done for. The whole thing would collapse under the pressure.”

“Then try not to dent it. That’s what the infrared and motion sensors are for.”

Mack paused, taking in Stiles’s words before slowly shaking his head.

“What about steel?” He offered.

“Too heavy. You’d end up with a much lower velocity, especially once submerged,” Stiles countered. “Plus, I’ve got one word for you: rust. You leave that exposed and it’ll corrode before you’re missions even over.”

“That’s exaggerating a bit,” Mack laughed. Stiles smiled but held his ground.

“Hey, if you all want to remain secret, you can’t go spray painting your logo on everything. A moisture protective paint job takes time and careful maintenance.”

“Fine, steel’s out,” Mack finally agreed. “What else have you got?”

“Titanium?” Stiles suggested.

“That might work,” Mack said, surprised they hadn’t thought of it sooner. “It’s lighter then steel, but still strong enough to take a beating. Plus it’s pretty resistant to corrosives.”

“I do believe you’ve found your metal!” Stiles clapped his hands together and spun around a few times on the rolling chair he commandeered. He had spotted it the moment he entered the Mack’s garage/repairs room, and he just couldn’t resist. Mack then was left with a basic bar stool or leaning against the wall; he chose the latter. “Now all need is to get you’re hands on a few thousand dollars worth of titanium!” 

Mack laughed as Stiles continued spinning in the chair.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a high schooler like you,” Mack said, smiling. “I mean, I learned the basics from shop class when I was a kid, but the rest was a part of my training. How does someone your age know about everything from metal comparisons to dendrotoxins? That’s kind of genius level stuff there, Glow-Stick.”

“Nope, not a genius, just easily bored,” Stiles smirked at the nickname. Then his movements slowed, chair coming to a stop as his face sobered. “Lydia was the genius. Learning dead languages for fun, solving complicated math equations because calculus was boring to her, mixing Molotov Cocktails out of cleaning supplies in under a minute.” Stiles smiled sadly at the floor. “ _She_ was a genius. Fitz-Simmons would have loved her.”

“Hey kid, you’re not so bad yourself,” Mack pushed off against the wall and dragged the stool over to Stiles. He took a seat and leveled with the boy. “Listen, I’m pretty sure Fitz is equally impressed and annoyed at how fast you figured out how the Icer’s work. And Jemma’s just excited to have someone who actually likes talking about chemistry. What happened to you and your friends is terrible, but I need you to know that you’ve got some new friends here that will do everything they can to help you out.” 

Stiles glanced up at the man with a strange look on his face.

“I thought you didn’t like me?” Stiles said, smirking now. “I distinctly remember the phrases like “he’s dangerous” and “OMG he’s destroying the base” and I’m pretty sure you tried to shoot me.” 

“Never in my life have I said ‘OMG’ and it was an Icer not a real bullet,” Mack clarified, laughing as he reached over to ruffle Stile’s hair. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Stiles laughed. “I don’t think I’ve heard you talk this much since I got here. And it’s been a week dude! You’re like, basically a part of the walls, you just stand there all broody and observant, just like Der—“ Stiles cut off suddenly, voice caught in his throat. 

“Hey Glow-Stick, you okay?” Mack asked cautiously. “Do you need me to go get—“

“No, it’s okay,” Stiles’s voice shook and some of the tools in the room started to move and clang together. He took few deep breaths like Daisy had been showing him, and calmed himself down. “I’m alright, I just—I’m okay.” 

“You sure?” Mack questioned, not unkindly, just concerned. “Do you, uh…do you want to talk about it or something?” 

“It’s okay, there’s not really much to tell,” Stiles picked at some lint on his jeans. He was still curious about how they had gotten clothes for so quickly, and how they knew his sizes, but he decided not to question a good thing. “Derek and I…well I don’t really know what we are—were,” he corrected quickly with a pained expression. “He was kind of like you though, always there when you needed him, sometimes when you didn’t. He spoke nearly exclusively by eyebrows and was always quick to fight. At least at first he was, then he kind of softened. Either that or he just gave up trying to win against hormonal teenagers. We were an odd group, but it worked, you know?”

Mack glanced towards the door, towards their makeshift team. 

“Yeah I hear you there.”

“Everyone kind of started to pair off,” Stiles continued. “Scott was with Allison, then Kira. Isaac and Allison then became really close, but when she died, he followed Argent and kind of fell off the map. Lydia was, well she was Lydia; she did what she wanted when she wanted. And Danny was always off doing something or other. That left Derek and me alone a lot of the time. My dad was always working, and after things calmed down from—“ Stiles paused, unsure if he wanted to go down that road. “Well anyway, I had trouble being alone. I wasn’t sure who I was anymore or if I still had a place in our pack. Derek—he showed me that I wasn’t alone, that he would always be there for me. He lost his family again. All because of me.” 

Stiles was so tired of crying, tired of losing people that he cared about. He brushed away the tears that had started to form in his eyes. _Never again,_ he thought to himself, _I will never let someone I care about be hurt because of me. Not anymore._

Before Mack could say anything, Stiles abruptly shifted gears. He clapped his hands again and started spinning, fake smile plastered to his face. 

“He had a Camero, you know,” Stiles said. “The thing was his child, seriously. I’m pretty sure he named it, but he would never tell me. He practically worshiped that car, there’s no way she didn’t have a name.”

Mack was torn. Should he play along and let the kid redirect? Or should he try and help him get past his losses? He quickly decided that he would follow Stiles’s lead.

“A Camero huh?” He said, a mischievous grin starting to form. “Has anyone told you about Lola yet?” 

 

* * *

 

“This is a compilation of all the data that Stiles has given us about the supernatural,” Fitz said, pointing at the screens that he and the rest of the team were currently focused on. “Over the past few days, he’s been telling me and Simmons about everything that’s ever made it’s way to Beacon Hills, and there’s quite a lot.”

“Stiles and I have also been working on creating and digitalizing something that he called a Bestiary,” Daisy chimed in, pointing at a separate screen to the right. “Apparently a friend of his was from a long line of hunters, people who tracked down supernatural creatures, and this guys family had info on creatures dating back centuries.” Daisy click the controller a few times and images of different creatures flashed on the screen. 

“Bloody hell,” Hunter exclaimed, pointing at an image. “What the hell is that thing?”

“A Darach, apparently,” Daisy typed in a command and the file popped up. She sifted through the information that Stiles had helped organize. “Pretty nasty and unfriendly thing. Stiles didn't really tell me much about what happened, but his dad nearly died when this thing came to town.” She squinted at the screen, typing and opening a file she knew hadn’t been there when she and Stiles worked on this a few days ago. “Huh, looks like Stiles added some info…at one AM? What the hell was he doing up then?” She exclaimed.

“He’s been having some trouble sleeping,” Jemma explained softly, catching everyones’ attention. “Fitz and I have tried to come up with a solution, but he’s terrified that he’ll have a nightmare and hurt someone.” 

“Yeah, after that last one, he doesn’t want to risk it,” Fitz added. 

“Well he did crack the glass in the containment chamber, which no one else has ever been able to do,” May said dryly. “So I can see why he’s concerned.” 

“He still needs to sleep at some point,” Mack argued. “After everything he’s been through, his body needs rest.”

“I agree, but the nightmares would hinder any chance at restful, rejuvenating sleep,” said Jemma. “He doesn’t seem worried, though, which I thought was odd until he told me about his previous sleeping habits. He has a deep love of research, something of which Fitz and I both share, only his habits used to keep him from sleeping for days on end. I don’t think we have anything to worry about quite yet, but Fitz and I will keep searching for a solution.”

The room went quiet for a moment.

“So, werewolves,” Hunter interjected and everyone rolled their eyes. “Werewolves are real, yeah?”

“Yes, Hunter. For the billionth time, they’re real!” Bobbi glared at him. 

“Hey, hey! Don’t give me that look! The body we hauled out from the rubble and dragged all the way back here was human, so forgive me if I’m still a bit confused on how the whole thing works!”

“You can pull up the information any time you like, Hunter. The files are uploaded to our cloud servers, so you can access them from any computer connected to Shield.” Daisy explained. 

“Sadly, not much of any physical or biological data could be added to our records from the body you all brought back.” Jemma said, frowning. “It was clear that the poor thing died from blood poisoning. Wolfsbane, the same strain Fitz found in one of the jars in the Hydra lab. Stiles told us that they have a higher body temperature and accelerated healing capabilities, but there wasn’t much we could test that long after death.”

“Don’t forget their overall broody-ness and ridiculously well formed abs!” The voice startled them and they all turned quickly towards the door. Stiles was originally just walking by the office when he had heard them talking about werewolves and just had to peak inside. “I’m sorry, was this supposed to be a private thing? Cause if so, you should have probably get a better lock. I mean, you’re spies for god’s sake, I shouldn’t be able to break into your office with a bobby pin.” 

“I knew there was a reason I liked him,” Hunter laughed.

“I thought confiscated that from you yesterday,” Phil mock glared at the boy, secretly amused as well.

“You may not know this, Coulson, but there are girls on this base,” Stiles said sarcastically. “And that means they have at least one hair tie and a few bobby pins near them at all times. And odds are, if you glance around the training room for a few minutes, you’re gonna find a few of each that have tossed or knocked out.” 

Almost everyone laughed then, except Agent May, though she did crack a smile. 

“One of these days I’m going to get you to laugh,” Stiles waggled a finger at her, frowning.

“Not a change, kid,” May grinned. 

“Yeah, that’s what the last guy said,” Stiles winked. “But he only lasted a week once I started actively trying.” 

Phil was just about to say something when suddenly all of the lights flickered out. The emergency light kicked on, bathing everyone in an ominous red light.

“Not me!” Both Daisy and Stiles said at the same time. Everyone then turned to Lincoln, who just shook his head and held up his hands.

“Not me either, guys!”

“Then what—“ Phil started to speak right as the lights flickered back on. “Daisy, what’s going on with the screens?” He pointed towards the now static and snowy wall.

She immediately started typing, trying to root out the problem.

“I’m not sure, sir. I can’t find a coding error anywhere, but I think—“ Suddenly the screens when black with a small white curser flashing in the top left corner of the middle most screen. “Sir, I think someone’s hacking us.”

“How is that possible? They shouldn’t have been able to breach your firewall!” 

“I don’t know!” Daisy shouted, typing frantically. “It’s like they bypassed the entire thing! It’s like—I don’t know! It’s like they’re not actually trying to hack Shield, just these few screens! This shouldn’t be possible—“

Everyone froze as letters and numbers began appearing across the wall.

“Daisy?” Lincoln said cautiously. “Daisy what is this?”

“I don’t—It looks like an encryption code, but…”

“Can you decode it?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, I think so, just give me a minute to find a key.” She continued typing for a few minutes and they all crowded behind her, watching her work. Stiles gently closed the door and came over to join them. “Okay!” She exclaimed minutes later. “Okay I think this is it, ready?” 

She entered one last command and sat back. They all turned their attentions back to the screen, watching the jumbled mess take shape. Daisy read out loud as the lines were completed.

“ ‘Orange and Blue; cousin Miguel and others alive,’ ” She read. “ ‘We cannot find you, but they have. They are coming—‘ “ She froze in surprise before reading the last line. “ ‘Stiles, they are coming. RUN.’ ” 

Everyone turned to the boy who had turned white as a sheet.

“Stiles, what is this?” Daisy asked gently. “Stiles?”

“It’s Danny,” he choked out, silent tears streaming down his face. “He’s alive! They—Oh my god, they’re alive!” He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

“So this is your hacker friend, Danny? The inhuman?” Phil asked in clarification. Stiles and Daisy nodded at the same time.

“That would make sense,” she said to the group. “Whoever did this wasn’t actually trying to hack Shield. Danny must have transported his consciousness into the feed and bypassed our defenses. It would have been difficult, but looks like he found a way in.” 

“So, this Cousin Miguel?” Mack turned to Stiles, who was clearly still in shock. “That—is that supposed to be Derek?” Stiles managed a nod, his shoulders shaking with emotion and his face still hidden.

“Stiles! That means your friends are still alive! We can find them!” Jemma exclaimed, her eyes watering with joy.

“Stiles,” Fitz stepped over to the boy and kneeled down beside him. “We’re going to help you find them, okay? You’re not alone. You were never alone.” Fitz grunted in surprise when Stiles launched himself at him, burying his face in Fitz’s shirt. “Hey, it’s okay! It’s going to be okay!”

“Um, I hate to interrupt this,” Hunter said with a torn look on his face. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m just as happy as everyone else that we found your pack, kid, but are we just going to ignore that last bit. Who the bloody hell is the ominous ‘they’ and why do your friends think ‘they’ are coming here?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, pulling away from Fitz with an embarrassed look that the scientist simply smiled at. “If he didn’t name them, he either didn’t have time to or he thought I would know who he’s referring to right away.”

“Alright, so supposing he had enough time, who could he be talking about?” Daisy questioned aloud. “Maybe it’s something you all fought before? What was the last thing you guys fought as a pack?”

“Stiles?” Mack prompted when the boy remained silent. Slowly, Stiles looked up at the group, fear etched onto his face. 

“Hydra,” he whispered and everyone in the room tensed. “He’s telling us that Hydra is coming.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there's lots of action and lots of blood...fair warning! This is the last chapter for this story, but I'm debating on starting a part two.  
> What do you guys think?  
> Should I continue? If so, should I just add the chapters to this story or start a new one and make a collection?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, side note: I didn't do a whole lot of double checking and editing on this one, so if you spot a mistake, please let me know and I will fix it right away!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to anyone who followed this piece! I really do appreciate it! Thank you for all the kudos and complements as well!!  
> _____________________________________________________________

“That’s—That’s not possible!” Jemma said frantically, eyes flicking from agent to agent. “Right? That lab is gone! You all checked it a second time and found nothing but rubble!”

“But that was only one lab, Jemma,” Fitz said gently, rising to stand beside her. “There’s no telling how many more are out there.”

“Are we taking this seriously?” Bobbi asked. “I mean, we hand pick everyone who comes in this place and this is one of our most secure bases. How would they even have found out where this place is?”

“We’re positive no one but us made it out of that lab?” Phil turned his attention to the last three who visited the Hydra base. “Mack or Bobbi, you’re sure no one was left?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t bet the safety of our base on it, but yeah,” Mack answered slowly. “I think it’s safe to say that no one survived after all of that.”

“I did,” Stiles said quietly.

“What?” Phil voiced everyone’s question.

“I survived it. Everything,” Stiles continued. “Everything they did to me, whatever attacked before you guys, the Shield raid, and the collapse. I may be the only living person who was originally inside that building.”

The room was quiet as they mulled over this information. 

“Stiles, how—how many of them were there?” Fitz asked as gently as possible. “I mean—um—how many—how many Hydra operatives were in that—that section of the lab with you?” 

“I-I don’t know, maybe…maybe 3? One was a doctor, he would was the one who—who messed with the wolfsbane and chemicals. The other two were more focused on the—“ Stiles visibly struggled with the words, his emotions swirling with the images in his mind. “They liked the damage the weapons themselves did, so they tested the limits a lot.” 

“So where did they go?” Mack said, quickly trying to divert attention away from Stiles. “If their only job in that lab was to remain with Stiles, why leave him alone?”   
“Don’t take this the wrong way Stiles,” Agent May said bluntly. “But they should have killed you the minute they thought they might lose the lab. They should have killed you and torched the room to get rid of any evidence. They data would be all they needed after that.”

“Stiles, I know this is hard, but what’s the last thing you remember before we came?” Phil asked, earning a small glare from Fitz and Mack.

“I don’t really know, everything’s still kind of jumbled,” Stiles admitted. “I guess when they burned my arm. The one guy used a knife, but only for a moment before they—they went a little pyro I guess.”

“But there’s no evidence of burns on your arms,” Jemma argued, confused. “I definitely would have seen that.”

“I had time to heal it,” Stiles said simply. “I guess that was a few days before you all got there, and I always had my powers focused on healing. I don’t remember them doing anything else that day, so everything I had probably went to fixing that burn.”

“Jemma, Fitz, doesn’t one of the dwarves have X-ray capabilities?” Phil asked suddenly.

“Um, yeah,” Fitz said, startled at the sudden change in topic. “Yeah, let me go grab it.”

A few minutes later, Fitz returned with the device. Phil, who had refused to answer anyone’s questions while the scientist was gone, spoke up.

“I want you to scan Stiles’s arm.”

“What?” Stiles and Fitz exclaimed at the same time.

“Just do it,” Phil ordered. Fitz nodded and Stiles held out his arm.

The DWARF jumped to life under Fitz’s control and quickly scanned the outstretched arm.

“Oh, that is not good,” Fitz muttered. Jemma took a few steps closer to get a better read of the scans. 

“There appears to be some kind of computer chip embedded in the muscle of your arm,” Jemma said, shocked. 

“Daisy: hack into it, find out what it does,” Phil commanded. “May, Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack: go unlock the weapons storage. Tell everyone you see that there may have been a security breech and to arm themselves accordingly.”

May nodded sharply before exiting the room with the rest of the assigned team following right behind her.

“I’m so sorry! I had no idea I swear!” Stiles said frantically. “I swear I didn’t know!”

“Hey, Glow-Stick, whatever this is, isn’t your fault,” Mack put his hand on the young boys trembling shoulder. He stood there patiently until Stiles hesitantly made eye contact. “You didn’t ask for any of this to happen to you. No one blames you because none of this is your fault.” He gave the boy a quick smile before going off after Hunter and Bobbi. 

“He’s right Stiles,” Jemma said softly. “If anything, it’s my fault. I should have done more scans, should have checked them closer! I was so focused on searching for injuries, I didn’t think to—“

“It’s no ones fault but Hydras,” Phil interrupted. “Right now we need to focus on figuring out what comes next. Daisy, have you found out what that thing is?”   
“It looks like a tracker of some kind,” she said, eyes glued to the computer screen. “I don’t think it’s capable of sending any information other then coordinates. That’s probably why it didn’t show up until we search specifically for it. Honestly, it’s really old tech, not something our scanners are use to finding.”

“So this threat is real then?” Lincoln said cautiously, glancing around the room. “Hydra is coming here. For Stiles.” 

“And they’re going to go home empty handed,” Phil replied. “For right now I want leave that tracker active. With everything that happened with that lab, Hydra may not have any idea that Shield has Stiles. The less prepared they are, the better chances we have. Daisy and Lincoln, go suit up with May and the rest. Stiles, I want you to stick with Fitz-Simmons as a non-combatant. I want you three to lay low until it’s clear.”

“Wait!” Stiles interrupted. “I can help! Please let me do something!”

“That’s not a good idea, Stiles,” Daisy said softly. “Hydra has been know to mess with people’s minds. We still don’t know how long you were with them or what they all did to you. I agree with Coulson, it’s safer for you to stay out of Hydra’s line of fire.”

“You can stick with us, Stiles!” Fitz said cheerfully, though truth be told he was a little irritated at being benched. 

“But—“

“The decision is final, we can’t risk anything going wrong and Hydra taking this base.” Phil said, ending the topic. “If what your friends are telling us is true, then we don’t have time to argue. We need to be prepared for the worst.”

 

* * *

 

Minutes later the Shield base was in chaos. Radar ground sweeps had picked up Hydra troops within 100 yards, and shortly after detecting them, a massive explosion rocked the building. Emergency lights flashed and alarms screamed over the sound of gunfire. Fitz-Simmons and Stiles barely had enough time to make it to the lab before the base abruptly turned into a battle field. All three of them burst into the familiar room and Fitz quickly slammed the door shut. He moved out of the way as Stiles raised his hand, using his power to move one of the large metal desks in front of the door.

“Well that’s effective,” Fitz commented, smiling. “You are going to put it back eventually, right. Those are very heavy desks.” Stiles offered a weak smile.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to put that at the top of the list.”

“Hey Jemma, what are you looking for?” Fitz turned his attention towards the doctor, currently rummaging around the lab in search of something.

“Found it!” She pulled out a case from behind one of the shelves. “After everything that’s happened, I thought it would be a good idea to hide a few weapons were only we would know. That way—“

“We’d always have a back up! Brilliant!” Fitz clapped and peered into the case as Jemma opened it. His face fell. “There’s only one!”

“Well hopefully we won’t even need that much,” Jemma took it out and set it on the table. “But just in case.”

 

* * *

 

“Bobbi! Ammo!” Hunter shouted over the sound of gunfire.

“Don’t you EVER come prepared?!” She shouted, slamming her baton into a Hydra agent’s face.

“OH! I’m so sorry my weapon of choice doesn’t rely on BLUNT FORCE TRAUMA!” He yelled. “I know you have an extra clip over there! Just let me borrow it, woman!”

“Dammit Hunter!” She grabbed the clip out of her pocket and threw it at him. “HERE!”

He caught it effortlessly, ejected his clip, snapped the new one into place, and stared firing in mere seconds. He quickly eliminated all the targets in the hall. He sighed and turned back to Bobbi. He winced as she punched one guy in the throat and kicked another right in the chest. They both went down quick and there was no one left standing except Bobbi and Hunter. 

“You need to stop spending so much time with May,” he said flatly, grin starting to form on his face. “I honestly didn’t think it was possible, but you’ve gotten even more violent then when we were married.”   


“Shut up, Hunter,” Bobbi said, her smile betraying her amusement. “These guys were just easy. It’s like they barely have any training.”

“Wait,” Hunter tensed. “You don’t think…you don’t think that these guys are a distraction do you?” 

Bobbi froze, eyes wide.

“Oh, god. If they’re the distraction, then where’s the real operatives?” 

They shared a look before running off down the hall in search of the rest of their team.

 

* * *

 

“Phil there’s something wrong here!” Melinda shouted after taking down yet another Hydra agent. “This isn’t right. It’s like they’re not even fighting back!”

“Well, not many can fight back against you, but I see your point.” Phil shot off a few more rounds down the corridor. “There aren’t as many as I thought there would be either. We’ve had, what, twenty? Say every team has that many, then maybe, _maybe_ there’s a hundred total. One hundred barely trained soldiers to bring back an inhuman or spark as powerful as Stiles?”

“What if these guys are—“

“THEY’RE A DISTRACTION!” May and Phil froze at the sound of Hunter’s voice. He and Bobbi came tearing around the corner, nearly plowing right into the Director.

“We think these guys are just a distraction,” Bobbi explained. “They’re just—“

“Too easy to beat. Time consuming, but easy.” May finished for her. “So who are they covering for?”

“Maybe a separate team? Like a highly skilled extraction team or—“ Hunter started.

“Or a clean up crew,” Phil said, his body tensing with dread. “They’re after Stiles. May was right. I bet the guys who were with Stiles were killed in the attack that happened before we got there, so they were never able to finish whatever they had planned. And now, since it all backfired on them, they’re here to clean up the mess.” Eyes wide he looked at the agents before him. “May was right, they want to eliminate Stiles.”

 

“And right now, the only ones standing in their way are Fitz and Simmons.”

 

* * *

 

“We should be out there! They could be in trouble and need our help!” Stiles gestured frantically towards the blocked door. “What if—“

“They are trained agents, Stiles, they know what to do,” Jemma said for the millionth time. She and Fitz were both leaning against the wall in the back of the lab while they watched Stiles pace back and forth in front of the blocked door. “If Director Coulson said that we should lay low and stick together, then that’s what we’re going to do.”

“Stiles, why don’t you come stand over here by us. Tell us a story about your friends back home,” Fitz said casually, trying to get the boy to calm down. “Who are you most looking forward to seeing after this?” Stiles paused his pacing for a moment, considering the question.

“My dad,” he smiled back at the two scientists. “God I’d love to see my dad. I’d make a bet right now that he hasn’t eaten a single salad since I’ve been gone.” Stiles laughed, then blushed a little. “I’d also really like to see Derek,” he coughed, trying to cover his embarrassment. 

“Oh, I want to hear the story behind this one!” Jemma said enthusiastically while Fitz rolled his eyes and laughed at her school-girl behavior. 

“There’s not much to tell,” Stiles said, looking away. “I’m not really sure what we were before I was taken, and I have no idea what we are now.”

“Do you like him?” Jemma asked seriously. “I mean really, _really_ like him?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said softly.

“Then the moment you see him you need to tell him that,” she said firmly, much to the surprise of Fitz. “If you don’t tell him how you feel, if you’re not honest with yourself and with him, then loosing him will be your greatest regret.”

Both Stiles and Fitz stared at her in wonder, while she pointedly ignored their gazes. 

“I will,” Stiles said slowly. “I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him that I lo—“

Suddenly there was a loud boom that echoed throughout the lab. It was like a freight train had just tried ramming into the laboratory door. 

“Guys stand back!” Stiles shouted as he held his arms out in front of him. His hands were in constant motion as he began to quickly weave a shield directly behind the door and piled furniture.

“Stiles, what is that?” Jemma asked, fascinated by the glowing wall that stood before them. It was similar to the bubbles of energy the boy had place around them days earlier when he had awoken from a nightmare. 

“It’s a wall of moving energy, and it should keep whoever’s trying to break in at bay for a while,” he said through clenched teeth. “Bad news is I’m still not at full strength, so I don’t know exactly how strong it is or how long it will last. It should buy us some time though!”

There was another bang, like a clap of thunder pounding against the laboratory door. The metal around the door bent in slightly, straining under the force of whatever was outside. 

“That can’t be normal tech,” Fitz exclaimed, reaching for the gun on the table, just in case. “That has to be some kind of alien battering ram.”

“Whatever it is, it’s—“ another boom struck, and the door began to buckle. “—Shit! I’m not going to be able to hold this much longer!” 

“Stiles!” Jemma shouted as she noticed that blood started dripping from Stiles’s nose, splashing onto the white tile with a startling contrast. “Stiles you have to stop! Please don’t over do it! We’ll find another way!”

“You’re going to have to,” Stiles gasped out, pain striking his temple like a railroad spike. “I can’t—I’m loosing control of it! WATCH OUT! DUCK!”

There was a final tremendous boom and the doorframe was pushed straight off of the wall. The door and desk collided with Stiles’s wall of energy, shattering it into millions of pieces. Stiles was thrown back from the force of the blast, landing a few feet away from Fitz, who was crouched on the ground, shielding Jemma from the debris. 

“Stiles? STILES!” Fitz shouted, but the boy didn’t move. “Jemma, we have to get Stiles and get out of here!”

He was just about to stand when a bullet flew over him, blasting a hole in the wall just a few feet above his head. 

“None of you are going anywhere,” said a cruel voice. Fitz looked up towards the door. Standing amidst the rubble was a single Hydra agent. He was huge; incredibly tall and by all appearances, nothing but muscle. Fitz noticed that on the ground next to him as an industrial side battering ram that definitely looked like it had been modified. Fitz heard a gun click and his attention snapped back to the man. “My orders are to bring that monster back to Hydra,” the man smiled like a feral animal as he glanced over at the still unmoving boy. “My orders never specified what condition he had to be in. I might have a little fun myself.” The man laughed and Fitz saw nothing but cruelty and madness behind his eyes. 

“Over my dead body,” Fitz raised the gun, pointing it directly at the towering man before him. He would protect Jemma and Stiles at any cost. He couldn’t leave them in the hands of this man.

“My orders were also to eliminate any Shield agents I came across,” the Hydra agent’s attention was now solely focused on Fitz and Jemma. He smiled at her and winked, laughing at how angry the action made Fitz. “I’ll walk over your body with ease.” 

He quickly turned his gun and fired directly at Jemma.

“NO!” Fitz dropped his gun, turning his body to try and shield Jemma. He squeezed his eyes closed, holding on to her with everything he had.

But he felt nothing. Slowly and cautiously both he and Jemma lifted their heads. 

“NO!” Jemma screamed, trying to wrestle her way out of Fitz’s grasp. Fitz just held on to her, holding her back while he processed the sight before him. The bullet was inches away from him, lodged halfway through a glowing energy field that was splattered with blood. Stiles knelt in front of them, on the other side of it. 

“STILES!” Jemma cried, breaking free of Fitz’s grasp she started banging her fists against the energy bubble. “STILES!”

The boy was shaking and the gun slowly fell out of his hands. The Hydra agent lay dead a few feet away, a small pool of blood slowly expanding beneath him. Stiles’s shaky hands made their way to his chest. Carefully he pulled one back and stared at the blood dripping dripping from his fingers. He slowly turned his head around, eyes wide with fear, and looked directly at Fitz and Jemma.

“I’m sorry.” His eyes rolled back in his head as pain exploded in his chest. He felt like he was burning and drowning all at once. 

The bubble disintegrated slowly, pieces of bright glowing energy simply floating away and disappearing into the air. Jemma was immediately by Stiles’s side, applying pressure to the wound in his chest. Fitz ran to the other side of the lab, barreling through all of the equipment until he found the medical supplies. He rushed it over to Jemma and switched places with her. As he applied pressure, she started sifting through the supplies, pulling out everything from bandages to stitching materials. She was just poring antiseptic onto a towel when Phil, Mack, Daisy, and the rest came barreling through the door. 

“No, no, no, no!! Stiles!” Daisy ran over to him, grasping his hand. “Come on, stay with us!”   
“What the hell happened?!” Mack shouted, carefully stepping around the bloody Hydra agent.

“Stiles—he—he just—just jumped in front of us!” Fitz stuttered out, still in shock over what happened. “Why?! Why did he—“

“…couldn’t make a-a field strong ‘nough to stop it…” Stiles coughed out, blood trickling down from the side his mouth. “…had to…slow…slow it down…”

“Stiles stay with us! Hey! You stay awake, you hear me?!” Daisy shouted, squeezing his hand tightly until the boy’s eyes cracked open again. 

“…so demanding…” He tried a smile, but knew that he failed miserably. “…who died and…and made you director?”

Phil stepped towards the boy, smiling down sadly at him. 

“Still Director here,” he said, feigning a cheerful tone. “And I’m demanding you stay awake as well.”

“…aye aye captain,” Stiles said sarcastically. There were a few wet laughs around the room. Stiles coughed up more blood suddenly, his eyes wide and fearful. Searching. “Jemma! I don’t—“

“Hush,” she said softly, not taking her eyes off of her work on the wound. “You’re going to be fine, you hear me? If you can survive Hydra, you can survive one little bullet.” She fought against the tears that threatened to rise and forced her hands to stay steady.

Stiles shook his head and continued to stare at her.

“Y-you have to tell…tell him for me! He has…has to know!” Stiles coughed out. Bobbi fled the room, hand over her face. Hunter gave a torn look around the room, then took off after her. 

“Stiles, you will just have to tell him yourself, do you hear me?” Jemma said stubbornly. She paused, waiting for another sarcastic response. “Stiles?”

The room was silent. 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the distance, there was a choked off scream that pierced the night. It was followed by a howl so loud and so heartbroken that it could have raised the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a cliffhanger, sorta not...  
> I'm still debating on continuing this fic (see notes at beginning).  
> What do you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I want to apologize up front for taking so long to update this! College kinda stole all of my free time and I was having a bit of trouble deciding where I really wanted this story to go. However! I will be making regular updates until this piece is finished, which means at least one new chapter every week! I'm aiming for 11 chapters total, but it's totally possible that I'll accidentally go over.  
> This chapter is a little short, but I promise the next ones will be a better length!
> 
> Also! Thank you to all of you who have left comments and kudos! They really mean a lot to me and are what kept me going! I hope you all enjoy the second half of this story!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I edit everything myself, so any mistakes are my own. If you find one that really bugs you, drop me a comment and I'll fix it right away! Also, as much as I wish I could own the rights to Teen Wolf and Agents of Shield, I am but a poor college student. SO! All characters belong to their respective shows and I own nothing! Huzzah!!  
> ______________________________________________________________

Lydia stopped short suddenly, frozen in spot as the color drained from her face. 

“No…” she whispered so quietly that Derek and Scott barely heard her. They both paused mid-step and turned to her. 

“Lydia, what’s wrong?” Scott asked, walking back towards the girl. She was staring off in the distance and wouldn’t look at him. He glanced around, searching for whatever had caused this behavior.

Everyone had spilt into groups to try and scan the area for any more traces of Stiles or the people who took him. Derek hadn’t said a word the whole time and had looked like he was about to search the entire wilderness by himself before Scott had intervened, bringing Lydia into their group to help keep them focused. It had been working up until that moment.  
“Lydia?” Derek stood unnaturally still as he stared at the Banshee. He was forcing his physical body to remain calm while his head and heart were both in turmoil. “Lydia!” 

Her eyes snapped their attention to Derek, and his stomach dropped when he saw tears starting to form. He took a step back. 

“N—No,” his body shuddered, his brow drawn in confusion at the pain that was forming in his chest. “No, Lydia. No.”

“Derek—“ Her voice was thick with emotion, tears were silently running down her face.

“No,” he took another step back, his hand pressed over his heart as the pain spread throughout his body. It felt like his heart had just been torn and with each beat he felt it tearing further and further. He doubled over, fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt as he blinked away tears and tried to breathe. 

“He’s—Derek, he—“

“N—n—no…” he struggled to get out, breathing heavily. Scott looked torn, he didn’t know who to go to first, didn’t know what to do. He finally turned to Lydia and started walking towards her.

“Lydia, what’s happening? Is it Stiles? Can you sense him?” Scott asked quietly as he grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Lydia, talk to me! What’s happening?” 

“Scott—“ She cried out suddenly and her hands snapped over her ears like she was trying to block out the sounds of the world. “We’ve got to find him—we—we’re—we’re going to be too late!” He barely caught her in time as her knees gave out and she buckled. 

“Lydia! Lydia, you have to focus!” Scott shouted. He frantically looked around. “Derek! Can you—Derek?!” Scott lowered the crying girl to the ground, her hands still at her face, and looked back towards the man. He was kneeling, hands at his chest with his claws nearly ripping holes in his shirt. His face was pale and covered in sweat as he panted out gasps of breath.

“Derek, what—“

“It’s Stiles—He—He can feel it too,” Lydia said through the tears and Scott snapped his attention back to her.

“He can feel what? Lydia! What’s happening? What’s wrong with Derek?” Scott shouted.

Derek cried out suddenly, his voice hoarse and raw, his hands forming fists at his heart while his eyes kept flashing red.

“Derek?” Scott called. “Dammit! Lydia what is happening?!”

“He can feel it all, Scott. Everything…” Lydia whispered, her tears falling faster and faster.

“What? LYDIA!” Scott’s eyes flashed as he tried to get her to focus on him. Her eyes slowly met his and he was shocked when she reached out a hand and gently touched his face. 

“He can feel Stiles dying,” she whispered and Scott felt his heart plummet. 

Lydia dropped her hand and looked over at Derek, who also had tears streaming down his face.

“I’m so sorry,” she said.

She stared into his heartbroken eyes and screamed. 

The entire forest was pierced by her cry. Birds and beasts alike fled to the air and ground to escape the call of the Banshee. The wind whipped through the trees and hit Derek like a freight train, and a howl was torn from his throat as his chest blossomed in a pain stronger then anything he had ever felt before.

The scream ended and his howl cut off suddenly as his body fought against him and he transformed. His wolf took over, trying to shield him from the pain of his loss. 

And he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for continuing to read my work! It really means a lot to me!! I really love reading your feedback, so if you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to tell me!!  
> Thank you once again for being so patient and waiting for the next half of the story!!


	9. Chapter 9

“STILES! Stay awake, dammit Stiles!” Jemma shouted as she continued to push down on his chest, over and over and over, while Daisy tilted back Stiles’ head and breathed for him. “Come on, Stiles! STILES!”

Fitz was just about to put a hand on Jemma’s shoulder when a bloodcurdling scream rang through the halls, echoing off every wall and window. 

“What the hell was that?” Mack winced at the sound and reached for his gun that was leaned against the wall next to him.

“May, Mack, go check on Bobbi and Hunter,” Coulson ordered. “Make sure they’re okay. That didn’t sound like Bobbi, but I want everyone back in this room together.” The agents gave a quick nod and ran out of the room. Coulson turned his attention to Fitz. They shared a silent look, and Fitz nodded. 

Fitz reached out to Jemma, settling a hand on her shoulder. She only faltered for a second in her movements, but continued performing CPR.

“Jemma, you have to stop now,” Fitz said gently. “Jemma, he’s—“  
“No, Fitz, he’s not. Don’t say that, he’s not gone—“ Jemma blinked back tears, but refused to stop. Daisy sat back, carefully cradling the boy’s head in her lap as she brushed back hair from his face. “Daisy, what are you doing? I need you to breathe for him while I—“

“Jemma…Look at him,” Daisy said softly, tears streaming down her face. “Jemma, look.”

“No, I won’t give up on him! I won’t—I—“

“We have to let him go—“

“NO! We can’t lose him! Not after everything he’s been through!” Jemma’s voice cracked.

“Don’t you think he’s been through enough?” Fitz asked gently. Jemma’s movements slowed, her compressions faltered and stuttered to a stop. She rested her shaking hands on his chest and slowly looked at Stiles’ face. He looked almost peaceful, like he was getting the restful sleep they had all been telling him he needed. His face was relaxed and Daisy continued to gently run her hands through his bangs, brushing them away from his face as she cried over him. Lincoln, who had been keeping to the side, walked over and knelt beside Daisy. He gently used his sleeve to wipe away the blood from around Stiles face. Daisy’s hands faltered and she suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around Lincoln, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“Fitz—he—he can’t—what—what about—Der-Derek?” Jemma hiccuped a sob and her whole body started to shake. Fitz wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly as if afraid she might suddenly shatter from their loss. “He was going to—to tell him—that—that he loved him.” She couldn’t look at him any more and cried out as she turned to press her face in Fitz’s chest.

“Shhh, Jemma. I’ve got you, shhhh,” he whispered to her as he held her sobbing form. He glanced up a Coulson with wet eyes and wasn’t surprised to see that the Director was tearing up too.

Mack walked through the broken doorway, followed soon after by May, Bobbi, and Hunter. Hunter had his arm wrapped around Bobbi’s waist, and it looked like she was leaning on him. It was a rare moment of outward affection between the two, and any other time Mack probably would have teased them on it. But once they took in the scene before them, all other thoughts disappeared. 

“Is he…” May started to ask, but her voice faltered. Coulson only nodded, his back to her. 

“What—“ Coulson started, then paused to clear his throat. “What was that scream? Did you find the source?”

“No, sir. I don’t know what it was,” Mack nearly whispered. 

“It was a banshee’s cry,” Daisy said, her voice muffled against Lincoln. “I remember reading about them in the—in the Beastiary. It—Stiles he—he use to have a crush on this girl…she was one—a banshee.” 

The room went quiet, save for the stifled tears. Everyone in the room could feel the weight of their friend’s death. Suddenly, Coulson snapped his attention to Daisy.

“Daisy!” He nearly shouted, startling everyone into a jump. “How much distance can a banshee’s scream travel?”

“I—I don’t know—I’m not sure—“ She stuttered, confused. 

May ran over to one of the lab computers and started searching though the files for the beastiary. 

“Here!” She shouted over her shoulder as she scanned the page. “Okay, okay it says here—Stiles says here that they did a test once with the banshee… looks like the farthest away they could get was about 5 miles. But he put a little note in here saying that emotion greatly changed the power of her call, his friends, so he thinks it could reach further.” 

“Danny would have had to be with at least 7 miles to hack our system,” Daisy said, pulling away from Lincoln to address the room.

They all jumped at a sudden crashing sound that echoed through the halls. It sounded like something had simply rammed itself against the main door with enough force to knock it right off its hinges. 

“Closer than that, I’d bet,” Hunter said quietly.

Mack and May drew their weapons as Daisy and Lincoln got to their feet. Coulson walked to stand beside May and she glanced over at him as he pulled out an icer. Hunter let go of Bobbi and walk to where Fitz’s gun lay on the ground near Stile’s hand. Fitz nodded briefly at him, then turned his attention back to the still grieving Jemma. Hunter wrapped his hand around the gun and stood. He planted himself in front of the two, determined to help protect them, and Stiles’s body.

_Fitz is right,_ Hunter thought to himself, _the kid’s been through enough._ He glanced over ab boy only briefly as she stepped up to join him. 

“No Hydra agent leave this base, do you understand?” Coulson said firmly, looking at each of them. They all nodded and turned to the door. 

Another crash echoed, along with the sound of shattering glass and heavy, fast foot steps. They were off, though, uncoordinated and—

“Are those—“ Hunter started. 

The foot steps suddenly slowed, but not a cautious slow, more like a predatory one. All weapons snapped to attention as a huge shadow fell across the doorway. 

All of the agents stared at the figure that stepped into the frame. It looked like a wolf, but at least twice the size of any canine they had ever seen. It was jet black, the edges of its fur almost blending into the shadows around it. Its head was down low, a deep growl that resonated across the room was emanating from its throat. 

And its eyes were burning red.


	10. Chapter 10

“Scott, you have to go after him!” Lydia cried out, pushing the boy’s hands away as he tried to help her stand. 

“What? But where--”

“Just follow his scent for god’s sake!” She shouted at him, ignoring his hurt expression. “Don’t you get it? He’s lost control! He’s not Derek right now, he just--” Her voice cracked and she furiously brushed away the tears from her cheek. “He just lost his mate, Scott. He felt _everything._ Stiles is gone, and if you don’t go after Derek, he will be too.”

“Stiles--he can’t--he can’t be!” Scott was in shock, Lydia recognized that and knew that the boy hadn’t quite realized that he had just lost his brother. But she had, _had_ to get through to him. 

“SCOTT!” She screamed, putting just enough banshee force behind it to get through to him. “You need to go. Go stop Derek, because he is an alpha who is currently blinded by pain and rage. He will kill anything that comes across his path, and you and I both know that without his pack right now, he may never come back.” She paused, as Scott soaked it all in, then continued slowly. “Scott, we don’t have time to grieve right now. Go. You go after him, and I’ll tell the rest of the pack what happened. We’ll catch up, I promise. GO!”

Scott nodded once then set off after Derek, his face morphing as he ran.

The banshee watched him go, a deep sense of unease settling on her shoulders as a chill ran down her spin. Something was wrong, there was something… something nagging at the back of her mind. 

“What is it…” She whispered to the forest. “Stiles.”

 

* * *

 

“Wait, wait wait STOP!” Fitz jumped up, startling everyone before they could fire a shot. “Stop!” He held his hands out in front him, in hopes that he would look non-lethal to the werewolf before him. While all the other agents remained still, Fitz slowly took a step forward.

“Fitz, what are you doing? Get back!” Coulson whispered vehemently, not taking his eyes off the beast before him. 

“It’s okay--I think--I think this is one of the pack,” the young scientist said softly. Daisy gasped and lowered her weapon. 

“No…” She whispered, staring wide-eyed at the wolf. “D-Derek?”

The wolf’s ears twitched again, like small radar dishes they ever so slightly turned towards the sound of his name. The wolf’s body was taut, as if every muscle was prepared to move at a moment's notice. Yet he had barely moved at all, the low growl continuing to emanate from the back of his throat as his eyes blazed on. 

“Oh my god, it _is_ him!” She put her gun away and took the same stance as Fitz. “Derek? You’re Derek right? The alpha Stiles was talking about?” 

“NO!” Fitz tried to shush her, but it was too late.

The wolf’s attention snapped towards her in a heartbeat, his eyes burning into her. The growl deepened and grew louder as he took a step forward. All of the guns in the room snapped back to attention.

“Daisy, Fitz! Get. Back.” Coulson ordered. 

“No!” Fitz shook his head. “Please, lower the guns, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he’s just confused! We’ve got to try and--”

“Fitz?” Jemma said softly, shifting from where she had been sitting on the floor, on hand still holding onto Stiles.

Fitz turned towards her as his heart dropped. She had been blocking Derek’s view of Stiles. 

* * *

 

Scott had no idea where he was going. Derek was all over the place, his emotional turmoil clouding every scent and making it difficult for Scott concentrate. 

_Lydia was right,_ Scott thought as he ran. Derek had left a trail of destruction in his wake, barreling through the forest as if the trees weren’t even there. Smears of blood marked a chaotic path, and Scott started to worry about whether or not the alpha would even be able to defend himself with as much damage as it looked like he had taken from the trees alone. 

Just a few miles in, Scott slammed to a stop. Something had changed. 

“What the hell?” He muttered, his body morphing back to something more human. He was standing maybe 20 feet from the entrance to what he could only assume was the base Stiles was being held at, but this...this was--

It was clear that there was no need to worry about Derek’s fighting ability. There were bodies everywhere. It looked to Scott like there had been a second Hydra team that was just about to storm the base when they ran into Derek. Scott tiptoed around the carnage, slowly picking his way to the entrance opening. He started to get a sinking feeling as he took stock of the damage Derek had done. This wasn’t chaotic like the woods, this was instinctual, animal. There was no signs of the emotional Derek, this was nothing but blood. 

There had to be at least 15 agents, not a one of them left intact. 

“Derek what have you done?” Scott whispered as he knelt to check the pulse of what he knew in his heart was a lost cause. 

The sound of gunfire snapped him to attention.

“DEREK!” He screamed as he wolfed out and ran into the building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind desk chair*
> 
> "Sorry!! Here it is!! I'm so sorry!!"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________

“Guys, lower the guns,” Daisy whispered, slowly placing her pistol back in its holster. “Don’t shoot, don’t move, don’t do anything.”

“But didn’t you just—“ 

“Shut up, Hunter, this is serious.”

They all stood frozen in a semi-circle facing the large wolf, blocking Fitz-Simmons and Stiles from view. The agents and wolf starred at each other, neither moving. 

“Derek?” Daisy said softly, taking a cautious step forward and ignoring the whispered protests from her friends. “It’s Derek, right?” 

The wolf lowered its head slightly, growling softly as she moved closer. Keeping her hands raised and visible, Daisy took another step forward and slowly bent her knees until she was level with those piercing red eyes.

“Derek, we don’t want to hurt you, okay? Stiles told us a lot about you, we’re his friends, okay? Yours too, if you like.” Derek’s ears twitched at the mention of Stiles, his grow growing deeper.

“Daisy,” Coulson warned, and she flicked her eyes towards him, frowning.

“Derek, can you switch back? So we can talk?” Daisy said, returning her attention to the massive wolf before her. “Or—can you understand me? I can’t talk to a wolf, I need you to be human again.” 

Derek stopped growling suddenly and tilted his head, staring at her. Daisy stared back, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered reading somewhere that you’re not supposed to stare down wolves or dogs. Some kind of dominance thing, she thought vaguely. But it didn’t matter right now, she needed Derek to recognize her as an equal, she needed him to focus on her and not—

“Daisy, is that really him?” Jemma asked softly, peeking out from around Fitz. 

“Jemma, stop—“ Daisy head snapped towards her, eyes wide, then she quickly turned to Derek, panicked. “Derek! DEREK! Look at me! Derek, come on, look at me!” 

It was too late. He had seen Stiles. 

_Stiles. Stiles was—no. No it—no no no NO NO!_

Derek snapped at Daisy when she tried taking another step towards him, his eyes flashing furiously. They were bleeding alpha red, all traces of the human trapped inside were gone. 

Daisy’s heart dropped at the sight before her. The wolf was swinging its head back and forth, growling deeply, scratching at the floor and leaving deep gashes in the tile. She had lost him. He was lost to his grief.

 

* * *

“Scott you have to run faster! We’re not going to make it!” Lydia cried right next to his ear. He winced and held on tighter to her legs as he ran. 

“Lydia, if I run any faster, you’ll fall right off! I’m tracking him as fast as I can but he’s—“

“He’s enraged, consumed, and there are innocent people that are going to die if he doesn't get some control! SO RUN FASTER!” 

“FINE!” Scott shouted right back, his legs pumping faster than humanly possible. He dodged broken branches and fallen trees while Lydia held on tighter. 

“He’s not gone…” Lydia murmured into Scott’s back, just loud enough for the boy to hear. “He—Stiles can’t be gone…oh god, Scott…”

“Lyds…I can’t—He’s not. He’s not dead. Maybe—Maybe Hydra just did something to him, okay? We’re going to find him and it’ll be okay. He’s—he’s gonna be fine.” Scott said through gritted teeth. His friend, _his brother,_ couldn’t be gone. 

Scott kept running, pushing past mile after mile of forest, ignoring the warm, wet tears staining his back. 

“We’re almost there Lydia… Almost there.”

 

* * *

 

Whoever said dying was like falling asleep was fucking lying. And it wasn’t cold either. It was hot and dark and loud and—

He was drowning. He couldn’t breathe, the blood—It was everywhere! It filled his lungs, the hot, life sustaining liquid burn like fire in his lungs, choking out every chance at air. He grasped at his throat aimlessly, his hands slipping, covered in the red substance. 

It hurt. _GOD,_ it hurt so much. His heart was being torn apart over and over and over and there must be blood in his eyes because it was all he could see. Red. Dark, deep, endless red. 

There was nothing but the sound of his choking, the blood roaring in his ears, echoing in his panicked mind. 

Please. Please. PLEASE.

He tried to scream out, tried to beg.

Nothing. 

 

* * *

 

“Derek! DEREK! STOP! LISTEN TO ME!”

Daisy was frantically trying to get Derek’s attention, but the wolf kept snarling. Foaming at the mouth, he slashed at the air around him, snapped at nothing and everything, his unseeing eyes searching. 

Bobbi, Hunter, May, Mack, and Coulson all had their weapons drawn, eyes focused on the unravelling beast before them. 

Fitz had set down his gun and was holding Jemma, who had broken down at the sight of how much pain Derek was in. It was too much. God, it was too much.

“What have I done?” Jemma murmured over and over. Fitz held her gently, softly shushing her, rocking her as she cried, tears of his own trailing down his cheeks.

“DEREK!” Daisy reached out a hand.

“Daisy, STOP! DAISY!” Lincoln’s voice echoed through the halls. 

“Derek! STILES!” Another male voice called out. 

Daisy’s head snapped towards the sound of Lincoln’s voice, her heart frozen in fear at the thought of him being hurt. 

That second of distraction, that moment of fear, was all the wolf needed.

He lunged.

 

* * *

It was too hot. It was too much, so much heat. He was burning alive. 

The fire in his lungs became pure plasma, scorching his very core. His heart— _fire_. It was everywhere, every crevice of his being.

He screamed against the blood. He screamed and screamed and—

 

* * *

 

Daisy screamed, throwing her hands in front of her face and sending a pulse at the wolf. Derek was thrown back, landing several feet away, shaking his head. He was just about to jump again when another wolf slammed into him. 

The lighter brown wolf wrapped its jaws around Derek’s neck, not quite hard enough to kill, and threw him across the room, away from the frozen agents. Derek bounced back and the two wolves began circling each other, snarling and snapping. Beta blue versus alpha red. 

Daisy scrambled back, grabbing her gun and joining the other.

“Where the hell did that one come from?!” Hunter was the first to break out of the collective shock. 

“I have no idea…” Daisy murmured, grateful for the newcomer regardless. “I think—LINCOLN!”  
Lincoln came bursting in the room, a young girl right behind him. She had shockingly long red hair and piercing eyes that reflected a wisdom beyond her age. 

“Where is he?” She demanded immediately, her shoulders tense and her hands in fists. The agent’s stared at her blankly. “WHERE IS STILES?” She screeched, and they all flinched at the power behind that voice. The chill. 

“Here.” Fitz said softly, standing up and pulling Jemma up with him. He stepped aside and looked behind him. Lydia visibly deflated, her shoulders sagging under the weight of loss, her eyes filling with crystalline tears. 

“Oh Stiles…” She whispered, taking a step forward. 

No one moved but her. The agents, the wolves, everything and everyone froze as the young Banshee walked towards her fallen friend. She carefully knelt down beside him, pushing her hair behind her ears and wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Oh Stiles…” She repeated, her hands hovering over his face, the urge to touch him—to have the proof under her fingertips—was so strong. “…what happened to you?” 

Her hand rested gently on his cheek for less than a second before she ripped it away like she’d been burned.

“What—“ She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet as she cradled the hand to her chest. She took a step back and the room erupted into a blinding, burning light.


End file.
